Stars Shining Brightly In Beverly Hills
by Shayegrizz
Summary: Laura Prepon comforts Taylor Schilling after not being nominated for the 2015 Golden Globe Awards. SMUT Rated M
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so here is a new story, in dedication to the 2015 Golden Globe awards, it was a request, as well, so thankyou to the reader for the idea, and I hope you all like it! Ch. 2 will be published soon. Thanks again to all the readers who like the story.**_

_**X0 Shay**_

Taylor watched Laura in the group of more-than-famous people than her, her smile brightening the room, causing Taylor to smile as well. She knew she had a friendly enough attitude to fit in with the people around her, but sometimes being around Laura really made her step back and become more shy than usual. She loved meeting Laura's friends, and most had always been extremely nice to her, questioning her about her personal life and work.

Meeting these people sometimes made her feel a spike of jealousy towards them, she knew it was a juvenile feeling, but sometimes she just couldn't shake it off. They had known Laura a lot longer than Taylor had, and even Taylor felt as if maybe she really didn't know her co-star all that well to begin with. Being an actor or actress had so many responsibilities behind it, maybe Laura just acted the way she did in order to get along? Taylor wasn't sure what to believe as she blankly pondered on these thoughts swirling inside her head.

She hadn't noticed Laura had turned her head to watch her, and smiled an award-winning smile at her, proceeding to stand and join her off to the side of the bar.

"Hey gorgeous," Laura said, placing a hand over Taylors, "Im gunna buy you a drink."

Taylor shook her hand, to protest, in which Laura just ignored anyway. Laura was always the type of friend to go out of her way to comfort her friends, and Taylor thought maybe she was sensing a bit of depression from Taylor on account of not being nominated at The Golden Globes this year.

Laura pushed a shot in Taylors direction, put an arm around her shoulders and lifted her own shot, as she responded, "Here's to next year, Tay. We're sure to get nominated for this third season."

She slammed the drink back, still holding Taylor against her side, and Taylor followed quickly afterwards. The burning sensation slid down her throat and she recognized the taste. It was a coffee flavoured tequila, Laura knew was Taylors favourite. To this she smiled, glancing at the crowd Laura was sitting with before.

"Don't you wanna go hang out with those guys over there?" Taylor asked, blushing slightly as Laura's brows raised.

"Non-sense. I wanna spend some time with my all-time favourite co-star," Laura responded, grabbing Taylor's hand, ignoring the fact Taylor was growing more and more red.

She drug Taylor to the nearest exit and halted before pushing the door open.

"Actually… I have a better idea!" Laura exclaimed, pulling the blonde to the center of the room and off to the farthest side of the room where it was really quiet. She pulled at the blonde to follow her as she started her way up a stair case, glancing over her shoulder every couple seconds to make sure she was following.

As they reached the third staircase Taylor felt herself starting to relax a bit, and started to grin to herself. She knew something between her and Laura was always a comforting thing to her, not just because they had such raunchy scenes on set together, and basically hoped in a shower after only meeting once, but because the chemistry was there. It was a chemistry that Taylor never experienced with any co-star she worked with in her profession until she met Laura.

Laura opened the emergency exit and stepped through the doorway, but held the door open as the blonde joined her on the roof of the building in which the after-party was held. Taylor breathed in a gasp, as she looked up at the stars. Beverly Hills was always filtered with lights, everywhere, making a good view of the stars almost impossible. However, on this rooftop, it seemed as if the lights were non-existent.

"Every Golden Globe I've attended, I always look forward to the after party, because I come up here. The stars are amazing tonight, don't you think?" Laura asked, following Taylors speechlessness and watched the stars.

"Beverly Hills is always… whats the word?" she continued, "Polluted?"

There was a pause between the two and Taylor glanced at Laura to find her watching Taylor back, from the side.

"I think I know what you mean, Laura," Taylor giggled, pushing her way past the brunette.

"So, whats got you so down, hun?" Laura asked, joining her for the slow walk along the roof.

Taylor looked ahead of her, and tried to come up with a reasonable response to this, taking several seconds to clear her mind, and Laura just watched her patiently but expectantly so.

"Oh Jesus, I don't know," Taylor muttered, "I almost sorta feel like maybe I let the crew down by not getting nominated this year. I mean, we were practically perfect with the second season, to a T, ya know?"

With this, Laura laughed deeply, the kind of laugh that caused Taylor's stomach to turn to goo, and just waved a hand at her, "Oh come off it, Taylor! _We_ know we did phenomenally well, and our fans think so too!" Laura pulled Taylor into a gentle hug, "It's just a stupid Golden globe, doesn't mean we didn't do an amazing job!"

Laura pulled away from the hug, but kept Taylor firmly close to her, and the blonde squirmed to this, feeling her gaze pierce through her, "But I don't think that _that's_ the only reason your so quiet tonight," Laura whispered.

"Spit it out, blondie," Laura demanded, laughing gently.

"Well…" Taylor stopped, feeling Laura's ever-piercing gaze watch her every emotion, plastered on her face.

"I just sometimes… I dunno, sometimes I just feel like I don't fit in. With your friends and stuff. Im not as popular or as well-known as most of them," Taylor babbled, feeling almost sick to her stomach for even saying something about it.

"That's absolute bullshit, babe," Laura explained, and Taylor felt her stomach flip to the nickname, "I mean, come on, you starred in a movie with _Zac Efron_! Millions of people know who you are!"

"Asides… Look at how beautiful you are. How could they not _want _to know who you are?" Laura asked pulling the blonde closer and never letting her gaze stray from her blue eyes.

Laura paused a moment, just when Taylors heart started to race, and she swore the brunette could hear it. Laura closed her eyes, pulling the blonde against her lips. Taylor felt as if her heart was about to jump out of her chest and out her throat, but savoured the moment of their lips locked together gently.

Something about this kiss seemed much different than all the other kisses they shared on set, and Piper pulled Laura in closer, trying to keep the brunette in place. It was private and not forced. It was tender… and meaningful.

Taylor pushed her tongue against Laura's lips, requesting entrance, and Laura moaned due to the sensation, allowing Taylor's tongue to roam further. Laura pushed the blonde up against the high walled edge of the roof, and held her there.

Laura broke the kiss, gasping for air, and quickly whispered, "We should go back…"

Taylor nodded to this, but continued to kiss the brunette deeply, causing the brunette to sigh against her lips and mutter, "Fuck it."

Taylor slid her knee between the Laura's legs, causing her to gasp and bite her own bottom lip. Her eyelids fluttered, and Taylor softly bit down on her neck.

Laura pulled the zipper of Taylor's dress down past her waist to gain access to skin, desperate to feel skin against skin.

"We are so not prepared for this, Laura," Taylor laughed, looking down at their long flowing dresses.

Laura giggled against the side of Taylor's face, placing gentle kisses along her cheek bone. She then reached down, and Taylor gasped at what she did then. She tore her dress at the knee, continuing tearing the material all the way around until the material fell to the ground.

"Laura…" Taylor's jaw dropped, dumbfounded, and squeeked, "_Your dress."_

"Its just a fucking dress, I want you to fuck me! _NOW_!" Laura scoffed, pulling Taylor away from the edge of the roof, to trade places with the blonde.

With how tall Laura was, she practically sat down on the edge, but had some grip on the ground with her feet. Taylor hiked the front of her dress up enough to gain access to the brunette's center.

Taylor slid her hand's down the front of Laura's silk black panties, the reaction causing Laura to bunch Taylor's blonde hair in her hands. She desperately kissed the blonde roughly as Taylor slid her fingertips down her slit, and back up to her extremely sensitive clit.

Taylor moaned into their heated kiss and pushed one finger into Laura, making her hips buck forward as she lifted her leg to let Taylor have more access. Taylor gasped when Laura dug her long nails into the exposed skin of her back.

Pulling her finger out, she brought it to her lips and tasted the brunettes juices. She had never done anything with a woman before, asides kissing, and was pleasantly surprised that she tasted amazing. Sweet, slightly bitter, and the brunette squirmed against her after watching her do so.

Pushing two digits inside of Laura, she held onto to her firmly as she moaned, biting down on the blondes neck and collarbone.

"Laura… You are _sooo _wet!" she exclaimed, and Laura pulled her into a desperate kiss.

"M-more, Tay…" Laura begged, whining against her neck and blushing at how fast she was losing control of herself.

"_Please_!"

Taylor pushed a third digit in with the next thrust, and Laura arched her back in response, moaning and gasping. She bent her head back to get an amazing view of the stars, while Taylor slowly turned her into a heaping mess. At first, Laura could see a few constellations, but everything became dizzying and the more ragged her breathes were, the more she realized she couldn't concentrate on anything. She trembled against the blonde and snapped her attentions back to kissing her once she sped up her ministrations.

Pulling away from the kiss, Laura couldn't stop herself as she cursed and screamed Taylor's name over and over again.

"Oh FUCK, Taylor!" she shouted, as her insides started to flutter, and her body involuntarily lost control of itself, "I'm cumming-"

"Come for me, baby, I want you to say my name while you cum!" Taylor breathlessly whispered into her ear, feeling the muscles squeeze tightly against her own fingers.

"TAAYYLOR! OH GOD, TAYLOR!"

Laura's scream echoedoff the rooftop as she was pushed over the edge of no return, cumming violently once Taylor curled her fingers after each thrust.

Taylor held her as she slumped adorably into her, gasping for air and absentmindedly moaning, feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm take over her body.

"Laura…?" Taylor asked over her shoulder after a minute, "Did I break you?"

Laura laughed at this, and pulled herself back enough to gather the blonde into a kiss.

"Never," she responded, "Now corrupting me, on the other hand…" Laura laughed again, and Taylor sighed in response.

"Oh right, because you know I had to _beg _you to let me fuck you, here," Taylor exclaimed, teasing the brunette.

Pulling her leg down from the blonde's grasp she simply shrugged her shoulders and responded, "Well it took you fuckin long enough, now didn't it?"

Taylor stood still, unsure what to say to this, and just stared at the Laura with a grin on her face.

"I thought we would have done this the day we met, what with your constant bedroom eyes on me. All. The. Fuckin. Time!" Laura giggled at the blonde, and Taylor accepted a quick kiss.

"Wait, what?" Taylor asked, snapping out of her confusion, "You knew this whole time? And you didn't bother to make the first move until now?!"

Laura smiled at her sheepishly, "Woops. Well, come over to my hotel tonight, and I can definitely make sure you won't be upset for long."

And with this Laura walked to the entrance of the roof and left Taylor up there by herself. Glancing back at the stars shining above her, she smiled a childish smile, thankful.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay here's chapter 2. ;) **_

_**X0 Shay**_

When Taylor and Laura made their way to the hotel in a cab that night, Taylor felt even more nervous to be around Laura than she ever had before. She fumbled with her phone pretending to text people, which was silly, considering it was three in the morning, but she needed _something_ to keep herself from shaking under Laura's piercing gaze.

Laura noticed how shy she had become in a span of ten minutes from the time they left the bar, but only smirked at the blonde. She wanted to reach out and pull the woman into a feverish kiss, but held off on it, knowing some sort of news media would hear about it. The press was like wild fire, even worse it was the definition of high school drama, and she knew that questions would rise very quickly if she made a scene in front of the man driving the car.

Seeing the man glance into the rear-view mirror every couple seconds to watch the two, Taylor started to feel even worse, scared and judged by his eager creepiness. However, when she had the courage to look up at Laura beside her, she realized her eyes only settled on her. She could only imagine, as she glanced down at the floor of the cab, what shade of red her entire face was at knowing so much attention was all on her.

She squirmed slightly in her seat, biting her lip, a nervous thing she did out of habit, and sighed gratefully when Laura swung her door open, and Taylor followed her actions on the other side. The cab driver asked her to sign the twenty dollar bill she was going to hand him, and she quickly did so, eyes narrowing at having requests from strangers so late at night.

Laura walked to the entrance of the elegant hotel she was staying in for the night, and Taylor had to waltz fast to keep up with her. When they got to the lobby, Laura sped up her move to get to the elevator, as she heard noises behind her. People must have known she was staying at the hotel, and Taylor witnessed strangers quickly standing from the spots they were camped at before they walked in, and dash their way over to the two.

Questions buzzed around her as the crowd grew, and Taylor felt like waiting for the elevator was taking way too long, but Laura expertly ignored the eager nosy people, and stood looking straight ahead at the closed elevator door. Trying hard to mimic Laura's actions, she was happy when the manager of the hotel stepped in and barred the people from getting too close to the two, and as the door slid open they both stepped in. Taylor watched the people as the door slowly closed, and noticed laura hadn't pressed the button of the floor until they were surrounded by silence.

"Do you always have to deal with that?" Taylor asked, admiring Laura for her dominance towards even strangers, and gushed slightly.

Laura's expression changed, a smile spreading across her face and replied, "A good portion of times. It's a curse unfortunately, for doing something you love to do."

There was a hint of annoyance behind her voice, and a look of sadness spread through her eyes momentarily, but Laura interrupted her thoughts quickly before she could really say anything to it.

"You must get some form of paparazzi from complete strangers, too," she smiled, beaming down on Taylor.

Taylor flung an arm to the side, as the door slowly slid open, and they both stepped out and headed to Laura's room.

"Oh, mostly at airports, sometimes in places like malls, but they're usually small groups, and never any reporters," Taylor giggled to this, and then her eyes shot wide open as she just realized what had happened. They were seen by reporters. At Laura's hotel, together.

"Oh my god…" Taylor stopped, and Laura looked at her confused.

"They're gunna make gossip because we were seen together. Here!"

Laura laughed, but the look of sadness crept back, and she responded with a simple shrug of the shoulders, as she pulled the key card out of her hand purse.

"Tay, they are gunna make gossip even if you hadn't been here with me tonight," her low voice rang, "So fuck them."

When they finally got into Laura's room, Taylor looked around nosily. A huge Jacuzzi bathtub sat about five feet away from the giant king-size bed, a balcony on the far side of the bed, and a beautiful suite connecting from the bedroom held a large kitchen, much larger than needed for a nights stay, but Taylor admired the scene in front of her.

Laura placed a hand on her shoulder and gestured her to give her her jacket. Taylor slid it off her shoulders and handed it to Laura, who then hung it up in the closet close to the bed. Taylor sat down on the bed to take her heels off, and stood again to make her way over to the window of the balcony.

"Its not as good a view as the one on the rooftop, but it's an amazing view when the sun rises," Laura whispered, and Taylor shivered at how close she was standing next to her. She could feel her warm breath hit the side of her neck, and Laura parted her blonde hair to one side.

Kissing the side of her neck, all the way up to her ear, she pulled the zipper of Taylor's dress down for a second time that night. With the intensions of taking off as much clothing as possible, she slid the material down to her waist, being careful to remove the long sleeves first. Taylor felt exposed, and abruptly turned around to press the brunette's body against her own as their lips crashed together.

Pulling at the material of Laura's dress blindly, Taylor eagerly tried to strip her of the clothes she wore, and failed clumsily. The corners of Laura's lips curled into a smile as they kissed, and she pulled the dress over her head. Taylor had almost forgotten that Laura ripped the dress earlier that night, and it made it easier for Laura to take it off.

Laura pulled Taylor over to the bed and gently pushed her down into a sitting position. Here Taylor could see every curve of Laura's pale porcelain skin, her mouth watered at how beautiful she was, and Taylor tried to pull her on top of her.

Laura pushed her hand away, and knelt down on the carpet looking nervous. She watched the blonde biting her lip, and held her gaze as she knelt down between her legs and stroked her thighs with gentle touches.

"I…" She began, but trailed off.

"I've never…"

"Gone down on a woman before?" Taylor asked, obviously quoting Laura's lines, not being able to keep a straight face, "What kind of a lesbian are you?"

"The boob-touching kind," Laura said, laughing deeply to this and a playful glint shone in her eyes, making her look young.

"It's okay, Laura, I didn't know what I was doing either until tonight," Taylor whispered, being serious now and holding her gaze.

Laura watched the blonde smiling down at her and felt her nerves relax a bit, as she remembered what Taylor had done earlier that night was very brave for someone who never did so before.

Gently pulling Taylor's underwear from underneath her and sliding them down her legs, she held eye contact with her. The blonde shivered under her touches, and her breath hitched as she waited for Laura to proceed. Trailing her eyes towards the blondes center between her closed legs, Laura slowly pulled her legs apart.

Leaning in between Taylor's legs, she let her breath hit her exposed pussy lips, causing Taylor to let out long unsteady exhale. Laura could smell the blondes sex and inhaled deeply as she pulled Taylor closer to the edge of the bed and placed her tongue along the well-shaved pussy lips in front of her. Nipping lightly at them, she pushed them open with her tongue, and Taylor moaned loudly in response.

The sensations caused Taylors body to tremble, and she watched Laura lick along her folds with a pleading look on her face. Laura quietly hummed at the way Taylor tasted, enjoying every sound Taylor made to her movements. Feeling extremely aroused, she pulled her head away and pushed herself up to face the blonde.

Taylor protested with gasps and whimpers, and Laura brought her in for a kiss. Tasting herself on Laura's lips, Taylor's arousal shot to the roof and she moaned against the brunette, pulling her body as close as she could, and raked her fingers against the brunettes ribs lightly.

Laura pulled away from the kiss and placed herself between the blondes legs again, this time with a little bit more confidence, and much more eager to make her moan again. Placing a finger along her folds, she stroked it up and down gathering Taylor's juices, causing her to squirm and push herself up.

"Oh god, Laura, please," Taylor whimpered out, not being able to stop herself.

Laura continued to tease her, licking over her hard clit, and just before Taylor lost it on her, Laura dipped her finger deeply inside her, and Taylor pushed against her to gain as much friction.

Winding her hands into Laura's black hair, she gasped to every sudden thrust inward. Laura positioned another digit alongside the one she had been previously using inside the blonde and plunged both in deeply.

"_Oh god, Laura_!" Taylor whispered, feeling herself tightening around her fingers.

"Taylor, your so fucking wet for me," Laura moaned, feeling the heat between her legs rise, and she couldn't help moving her own hips to the grinding sensation Taylor was making against her face.

Adding a third digit, Laura's eyes darted up to Taylor's face, and she grinned to herself as she continued licking her sensitive nub. The blonde's eyes were closed, mouth open ajar, and she was moaning against every thrust Laura inflicted.

Losing herself in the joys of slow release, Taylor opened her eyes and watched Laura mercilessly take her, and hadn't realized the mirror directly behind her. She had a nice view of her own expression, and an even better view of Laura's ass moving up and down, in sync with her own movements. This caused Taylor's building orgasm to plague over her body, shaking and violently jolting against the brunettes face. Holding Taylor down onto the bed, she pulled her legs closer to help the blonde ride out her violent orgasm.

"Holy shit, holy shit… Holy shit, Laura, OH MY GOD, LAURA!" Taylor exclaimed loudly, absentmindedly pushing the brunettes face deeper into her clit, feeling spasm after spasm with each swipe Laura's tongue made against it.

Laura slowed her thrusts down, watching the pure ecstasy clearly written on Taylor's face, and pulled her fingers out to slip them in her own mouth. Taylor gasped at the absence of penetration but watched Laura do so without blinking once.

Taylor placed her hands on either side of Laura's face and pulled her up to kiss her gently, as she laid back, feeling the brunettes hard nipples resting against her own. It took a few minutes for Taylor to catch her breath, and Laura slid off to lay next to her and watch her intently like she always did. Taylor stared into her eyes, and not wanting to ruin the moment she held off for a few minutes before saying anything.

"Laura… has anyone told you, you're amazing in bed?" Taylor asked, as she watched a sly grin spread across the brunettes face and turn a shade pinker than she already was.

"Yeah. But it doesn't really mean much coming from anyone else but you," Laura explained placing a kiss on Taylors cheek, "I'm glad it was satisfactory, Tay."

Taylor's eyes shot open wide as if to say 'Come off it, it was AMAZING!', and Laura laughed at this.

"You seemed sad earlier, when we got here," Taylor explained, trying to get Laura to look at her seriously, and it worked.

Laura's smile faltered and she continued to make eye contact, "Yeah, I kinda was," she whispered, and Taylor had to turn her head slightly to hear her better.

"Why?"

Laura looked away and stared at the ceiling from the side, thinking deeply before responding, and Taylor felt maybe the topic was off the menu at first, when it took Laura a few minutes to say anything back.

"Because, don't get me wrong, I love my job, or I wouldn't be doing it," she slowly spoke out, voice shaking slightly, "But this job makes it extremely hard to openly share a relationship with a significant other without it being on the spotlight."

She sighed as she turned her head back to watch the blonde beside her, "I've avoided getting into anything serious since Chris, because I just don't want my private life to be on display all the time."

Taylor thought for a moment that Laura was going to tell her anything serious between the two of them was out of the question and her heart sank to the idea.

"It's kinda a lonely world when your options are so stunted, if you get what I mean," Laura continued, and pushed herself up off the bed to lean over the blonde.

"But honestly I don't really care, now," she whispered, "Taylor… would you… I mean if you're interested, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Laura stuttered out, gulping hard against her nerves, heart racing with every word spoken.

Taylor giggled at how adorable Laura was when she was nervous, and pulled the brunette into a needy kiss.

Laura's eyes were closed when Taylor broke the kiss, and she slowly opened them asking, "I-Is that a 'yes'?"

"Haha, yes!" Taylor nodded her head up and down, giggling again, causing Laura to blush and smile brightly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Odd song to listen to while writing, 'We want your soul' from Adam Freeland. Yeah.**_

Taylor watched Laura packing her belongings and stretched out in the bed naked before crawling out. She felt the coolness in the room pass over her body, and goosebumps appeared along her skin as she came up behind Laura. She put her arms gently around the brunettes midsection and Laura startled for a moment before turning around.

"Hey babe, how was your sleep?" she asked, pulling Taylor into a hug and kissed her cheek.

Taylor looked down at the suitcase and sleepily rubbed her eyes, as she responded, "It was alright. I guess you have to leave today…"

Laura frowned down at the suitcase, and nodded her head, sadness falling over her, and Taylor pulled her into a kiss in attempts to make her feel better.

Laura smiled into the kiss, and broke away shortly, "When do you go back to New York?"

"I go back today, my flight is at three o'clock," Taylor explained, holding Laura's gaze.

Laura looked out at the balcony and sighed, frowning furthermore, and Taylor looked down at the floor. She didn't know what to expect from Laura, and she was unsure whether she was regretting asking her to be her girlfriend.

Laura glanced back at Taylor with a smile, "Do you want to have coffee on the balcony? I don't think it's too cold right now…"

Taylor shook her head, and walked over to the balcony window to look out at the view, the sun shone down on Beverly Hills and she smiled, "I should have a shower first, I probably smell like lady parts, all over."

Laura laughed and stepped over to Taylor to wrap her arms around her from behind, before responding. "Because that would just be the worst," she mumbled between kissing the back of Taylor's neck, "Wouldn't want people to think you're _gay _or anything!"

Taylor relaxed into Laura's arms and giggled, pulling the door open, and felt the cool air blow in rapidly.

"Brrr… Laura, it's cold out there!" Taylor exclaimed, turning back to her, "You go outside and have coffee if you want-"

Taylor squealed out as Laura picked her up in her arms mid-sentence and started walking out onto the balcony. Laura had a devilish grin on her face and tried hard to not laugh, as Taylor flailed around in her arms, screaming at her.

"Laura, I'm NAKED!"

Laura laughed out at this, "Don't say that too loud, everybody will be looking for my gorgeous, naked girlfriend out here, and I'm not too sure I'm okay with others looking at you _so vulnerable_!"

Laura walked the few feet backwards, back into the hotel room and set Taylor down on the bed, closing the door behind her. She stood with her back to Taylor for a few moments before leaping into her lap. Laura planted kisses along her neck, biting the soft flesh every few seconds, and Taylor groaned out as she leaned her head to the side and pulled Laura's head closer for more contact.

"Mmm…" Taylor groaned again, and Laura pushed her back onto the bed, leaning over her. She looked down at the blonde like a predator would its prey, a look of hunger in her eyes.

She placed a hand over Taylor's exposed hip and ran her fingers down her thighs, causing Taylor to gasp, goosebumps appeared again, but not from being cold this time, and Laura grinned. Placing her other hand over Taylor's breast, she squeezed her nipple causing Taylor to cry out.

"_Laura, oh god…_"

Laura giggled, pulling Taylor's nipple into her mouth, "I like when you whisper my name like that, it's such a fucking turn-on!"

Sliding her hand down Taylor's stomach gently, she reached in between her legs, and felt Taylor was already extremely wet. She bent her head down, and stared into the blondes eyes, a smile spreading across her face. Taylor blushed at her and Laura kissed her deeply, the blonde gasping between Laura's movements with her hand and her teeth clasping gently down on her bottom lip.

"Baby, please…" Taylor pleaded, feeling herself losing control quickly under Laura's body, and Laura whipped her gaze back to the blonde.

"Please, what?"

"Oh… Laura-"

Laura cut her off, placing her fingers at her eager opening and Taylor gasped deeply pushing her hips towards Laura, "You have to tell me what you want from me, Taylor."

Words and sentences reached her brain, but the capability for her to speak failed, and she laid there whimpering, trying hard to say exactly what she wanted.

"F-Fuck me… Please Laura, I want you to fuck me!" she managed to gasp out, between grasping at Laura's hips to collide them together and Laura's constant nips to her neck. She could feel the sweat forming in the small of her back, and the heat between her legs intensified when Laura slowly slid two digits into her, causing her to arch her back up.

"Yesss… Oh god Laura, so good!"

"Mmm, you taste amazing," Laura exclaimed, pulling her fingers out of the blonde, to her dismay and slid them into her own mouth. Taylor watched, mouth open slightly and lust coursing through her body as she pressed Laura down onto her.

"Your drive me fucking mad!" Taylor exclaimed, tilting her head up and whimpering softly.

"Oh and I intend to drive you delirious eventually, but at this rate that won't take long," Laura whispered, kissing between Taylor's breasts before bringing her nipples in between her teeth and biting each gently, at a time.

"Laura! For fuck sa-"

Taylor's scream was cut off by the brunette when she plunged her fingers deeply into the blonde, roughly, and pulling them out. Taylor's hips bucked and she moaned out when Laura licked her fingers clean again.

The devilish glint in Laura's eyes gleamed as she smiled cockily at Taylor, her tongue swiping over her fingers that was covered in Taylor's juices, and Taylor sighed feeling her frustration coming fast. Laura continued to taunt her and give what she needed, but only for seconds, and Taylor started grasping at the brunette, desperate for more of her touch.

"If you don't fuck me _now_, I will flip you over and make you cum until you're screaming for me to stop!" Taylor growled, pulling Laura's neck to her mouth biting hard. Laura gasped out, and inhaled through clenched teeth, and a shiver ran up her body, and Taylor grinned at the fact she could make this happen to Laura.

"Ooh, I like it when you talk like that…"

"Clearly, I've train wrecked you just now, so yeah…" Taylor giggled, and continued to pull at the brunette, aggressively pulling her shirt over her head.

"But I'm not kidding around with what I just said…" Taylor explained, pushing her palms into Laura's breasts, causing her to gasp, "I _will _make sure to make you _all mine_ if you continue to do this."

Laura shook above her, gyrating her hips into the blonde, melting around the words Taylor growled out into her ear. Taylor raised her brow and watched the brunette train wreck a second time within minutes, and smiled up at her. Laura placed her fingers back at her entrance and slid her fingers up to her clit, then back down.

"Tell me again, how badly do you want this..?" She asked, pulling her own body down to between Taylor's legs to look at her wet pussy, and laid her tongue over her clit.

"Ohhh… I want it badly!" Taylor exclaimed, pushing the back of her head further into the mattress.

"And _what _do you want badly, again? Refresh my memory here, babe," Laura asked, her voice rolling with the words, and Taylor's eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"F-fuck… me. Laura, fuck me!" Taylor started to feel her voice raise, and she was practically screaming and Laura plunged her fingers back into her girlfriend, causing her to really scream, and she moved her hips into the thrusts.

"Oh right, that's what you wanted me to do," Laura responded to her girlfriends outcries, and pushed the tip of her tongue onto the blonde's sensitive clit.

Taylor gasped, pushing Laura's face against her and moving her hips to each thrust in attempts to feel Laura deeper inside her. The familiar heat in pit of her stomach slowly spread through her, as the movements were slowly pushing her over the edge, and Laura added a third digit inside her, causing her muscles to flutter momentarily.

"Oh Laura! Please, don't stop!" Taylor exclaimed, the orgasm taking hold of every inch of her body, "_Please!"_

She whimpered out the last sentence, moaning before screaming Laura's name, and pulled the brunettes long hair as she felt her tongue swipe over her overly sensitive clit, as Taylors muscles clenched, seizing around Laura, and relaxing, only to re-clench over and over.

Taylor was moaning loudly, and Laura groaned into Taylor's clit at the sensation of her orgasm hugging around her fingers, causing the blonde's hips to buck against her again. When the muscles relaxed somewhat, Laura pulled her fingers out.

Laura crawled up the blonde, who was shaking due to aftershocks from an amazing orgasm and laid next to her, pulling her in to hold her close.

"When do you go back to L.A?" Taylor asked, tears filling in her eyes.

"I actually leave in an hour." Laura whispered, kissing her cheek, "Please don't cry, babe…"

Taylor blushed, but didn't wipe the tears away, "It's just… these last couple days have been possibly the best couple days of my life, really."

Laura smiled and kissed her passionately, before responding, "Mine too, Tay."

. . .

Taylor and Laura caught a cab to the airport together, and once they got there, they waited at Laura's boarding door. Taylor held on to Laura's arm, and watched other people wander over to where they stood, and she hoped nobody would bother them in their last minutes together until they reunited once again.

Looking up at Laura she had an expression she became familiar with. The expression she wore was the one when she didn't want to be bothered by nosy fans or reporters, but as she realized Taylor was watching her she glanced down at her and smiled brightly.

A man on a P.A called for people to board the plane Laura was meant to catch and Laura turned to face her, bringing her in for a long hug, and kissing her quickly, hoping no one witnessed.

"I'll call you when I get to L.A?" Laura asked, looking hopefully into Taylors eyes, and Taylor nodded.

"Have a safe flight, baby…" Taylor whispered, holding onto her tightly for twenty more seconds before letting her go.

"Im gunna miss you a lot…" Laura responded as she picked up her suitcase and kissed Taylors cheek before walking towards the desk, eyes still on the blonde.

The man looked over her passport and ticket and nodded her through, and Laura looked over at Taylor and waved before passing through the door.

Taylor watched for ten minutes at the window, while the plane prepared to take off, and felt a surge of sadness as she watched the plane leave.

She waited around at the bar for an hour slamming a few shots back, when her phone started buzzing at her. She groaned, hoping it wasn't her agent, or even worse, her mother but answered the phone anyway.

She didn't recognize the number off the bat and answered solemnly.

"Well that's no way to sound when your girlfriend is calling you," Laura's familiar voice rang through the receiver and instantly Taylor's ears perked to her voice.

"Laura!" Taylor exaggerated her name, slurring slightly feeling the alcohols effects, "You're already home? Wow that was fast!"

Laura laughed, "Are you getting drunk?! No I'm not home yet, but I wanted to call you because I miss you, already…"

"I miss you too, babe," Taylor sighed into the phone while frowning and there was a pause on the other end, before Laura spoke up.

"So I kinda booked a flight," Laura slowly spoke out, "I booked it under your name, and you have the choice to come see me in L.A instead of going back home to New York…"

Taylor paused feeling excited, but was speechless at how much Laura had done while on a plane and Laura sighed out.

"I mean if you want to that is, you can. I can also cancel the flight, I should have known better than to do so, seeing as you probably have other stuff to attend to," Laura babbled on, and Taylor shook her head absentmindedly to this, forgetting she was on the phone for a moment.

"No!" she managed to sputter out before Laura started speaking again, "I want to come to L.A!"

Taylor could sense Laura was smiling from ear to ear as she spoke into the phone again, "When do I leave?"

"I sent you the information through email, just show the ticket information at the desk and your passport and they'll print it off for you before you board. You leave in two hours, at the gate you dropped me off at!" Laura exclaimed, and Taylor sensed the excitement in her voice.

"Thank you, Laura…" Taylor replied shortly, "I'm super excited to spend time with you!"

Laura giggled, and responded, "Well I better let you go, I'll see you tonight babe!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay so heres a new chapter, sorry it took a while, been another busy week, but I managed to get it done finally! Hope you all like it.**_

'_'C'mon, baby, c'mon, c'mon, darling,_

_Let me steal this moment from you now._

_C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,_

_Let's exchange the experience, oh...'- Placebo_

When Taylor stepped off the plane in L.A she stumbled slightly due to being somewhat intoxicated, and searched around in the waiting area for the brunette, but couldn't find her. Frowning, she moved to a near seat and sat down, sighing, feeling exhaustion start to creep up on her.

Taylor closed her eyes for a while and sat back relaxing, when she heard the noise quickly moving towards her. When she opened her eyes, a few men were sitting beside her each, and smiling at her. She glanced at the two quickly and the man to her left started to talk to her.

"Hey sweetie, you look familiar."

"Uh… hi," Taylor responded, sitting up straighter in her seat, noticing then that the man who just spoke had his arm draped around the back of her chair, and this caused her to bolt away slightly, eyes growing wider.

"What do you say we go to the bar and grab some drinks?" the man on her right asked, and placed a hand on her knee, to which Taylor jumped up and grabbed her suitcase and started to move. Glancing over her shoulder as she found another seat, she noticed the men getting up to follow her and panicked, not sure what to do.

"Baby, don't be like that, we won't bite…" one of the men called out, steadying his pace to catch up.

Not paying any attention as to where she was going, she bumped into someone headfirst, and arms wrapped around her. Quickly glancing up, Laura stood in front of her, dressed in black dress pants, a white dress shirt and blazer. Taylor sighed, feeling relief course through her, and stared up at Laura.

Laura kept her eyes on the blonde for a moment, and Taylor realized that she was not smiling one bit, eyes shaded over in a different color of green, a look Taylor had never witnessed. The expression she wore was intimidating, and Laura glanced up to look at the men making their way over to harass Taylor.

The men stopped dead in their tracks, and a look of familiarity passed through their eyes. Laura stared the men down, eyes never faltering from their own. People walking by the four of them stopped when they noticed Laura, and a crowd started forming around the group, but Laura's cold hard gaze never faltered from the men and Taylor glanced over to look at them.

She noticed the men shuffling a bit where they stood, and sensed they felt intimidated, and Laura simply placed her hands on the small of Taylor's back and brought the blonde in for a heated kiss, making eye contact with the men who were pestering her. The kiss lasted a long twenty seconds, as if Laura was screaming in their faces 'She's fucking _MINE_!', and as she pulled away, the men walked away, looking pissed off.

A crowd of excited people gathered around them asking questions, and Taylor felt overwhelmed by everything going on around, she simply just buried her face into Laura's chest. Laura held her tighter for a moment, and picked up Taylor's suitcase and pulled her towards the exit.

Ignoring the people around her and Taylor, she kept an arm around the blonde as she strode quickly out the exit and crossed the street. Taylor noticed people were still following behind her, so when they reached the car, Laura opened the door and she jumped in gladly. Watching Laura through the back seat, she saw Laura unlocking the trunk while people started to crowd around her again. Taylor noticed the look in Laura's eyes, and felt a spring of sadness well up in her heart. She looked as if she was angry, but more than ever, she looked lonelier than anyone she ever saw in her life.

Once the brunette got into the driver's side she turned to look at Taylor, and paused for a moment, eyes gleaming.

"I'm so happy you're here," she stated, and pulled the blonde into a gentle kiss, but pushed away quickly when she noticed out of the corner of her eyes, people standing on the sidewalk with their phones and cameras out. Putting the car in motion, she steered out of the parking spot rather rapidly, causing pebbles and dirt to kick out from under the tires, and people around moved out of the way.

"_Stupid fuckers_," Laura muttered under her breath and Taylor looked at her shocked, but Laura didn't look back. She knew she was staring at her, but preferred not to have to talk about her reaction in front of Taylor. Instead, she leaned over and grasped onto Taylor's hand, and Taylor intertwined their fingers and waited for Laura to be the first to talk.

. . .

Laura didn't say anything the whole car ride back to her place, and Taylor was uncertain what to say, but was comfortable with their silence nonetheless. When they both got to Laura's place, she turned and smiled, her green eyes shining at her.

"So I was thinking of making spaghetti for dinner, how does that sound?" Laura asked, bringing Taylors hand to her lips and gently kissing it, watching her every move. Taylor smiled at her, and nodded to this.

"Laura…" Taylor spoke up lightly, her voice cracking slightly and she cleared her throat before speaking again, "Thank you… for stepping in when you did, at the airport I mean…"

Laura opened the driver's door, got out and closed it behind her before striding over to the passenger's side and opening Taylor's door. She held her hand out for Taylor to help her out, and Taylor grabbed it.

Once Taylor stood upright beside the car, Laura pushed her against it, and slid a knee between her legs causing the blonde to gasp out slightly, and Laura tilted Taylors face to look at her.

"I will _always_ protect you, Taylor…" she whispered down to the blonde, and Taylor whimpered at this. Something about Laura's promise made her insides turn to jelly, and she shuddered against the brunette as she grew more and more weak between Laura's body and the car.

Laura watched as Taylor helplessly moved against her, and she smirked before saying, "I didn't think I could get you worked up over a simple promise…"

Taylor grasped onto her shoulder's feeling the urge to rip Laura's clothes off her body, and pulled her in to whisper in her ear.

"You should probably take me inside, before I get you in trouble for indecent exposure…"

Laura laughed at this, pressing her knee against the blondes center before pushing herself away from Taylor but taking her hand and not letting it go. When Laura grabbed Taylor's belongings out of the car trunk, they made their way to the front door, and Taylor looked at every surrounding, studying it carefully.

The front yard was massive, with beautiful willow trees scattered about, a lilac bush sat beside the window closest to the door, and Taylor stopped to smell the soft petals. Laura stood at the top of the stairs to the front door and watched Taylor, a smile growing on her face, and Taylor noticed, blushing. Catching up to Laura, she made her way quickly up the stairs.

Laura unlocked the door and stepped aside to let Taylor in first, and Taylor looked in, entering the beautiful house. The kitchen sat beside the living room, the only thing between the two rooms being the counter beside the glass top stove. The couches in the living room were black leather, and a large television sat on top of a somewhat tall television stand, Taylor hadn't noticed Laura moved past her until she was walking down the hall past the living room.

Taylor followed Laura into a large open room, a king-size bed sat in center of the room, and Taylor was shocked at what she saw on the side of the bed. A package lay on the bed, out in the open, clearly screaming out at her. Laura noticed her sudden shocked look and walked over to the blonde after setting her suitcase on the other side of the bed.

"Is that… what I think it is?" Taylor asked, a sly grin spread across Laura's face, and Taylor let the brunette pull her close to her body.

"What, that?" Laura asked, pointing at the box on the bed without looking at it, "Yes. I bought that a long while ago actually."

Taylor's cheeks turned a deep red, and she looked into Laura's eyes, "You bought a strap-on dildo a long time ago?"

Laura nodded at this, "I started to realize after we started producing Orange, that I was probably not _entirely _straight…"

Laura's soft lips connected to Taylors, and Taylor moaned into the kiss, placing her hands on the side of the brunettes neck, pulling her closer.

"So you bought that a long time ago but I was the first woman you ever slept with?"

Laura giggled, "Well when I said I had expected you to make the first move a long time ago, I wasn't lying, Tay!"

Taylor's cheeks turned red again, "So you bought that with the intension of using it on me? How long ago did you buy it?"

Laura's brows rose up and she nodded to the first question, and then responded, "Like a year ago…"

Taylor buried her eyes in Laura's chest, feeling embarrassed about how long she was absolutely oblivious she had been. She knew for a long time she really wanted to all sorts of things to Laura, but she had thought Laura did not want the same, and hearing that Laura had waited around for her for over a year was embarrassing. What made it worse was that she _still_ hadn't been the one to make the first move, and Laura was laughing at the blondes reaction.

"What, you don't want to try something new yet?" Laura asked, pulling away from the blonde enough to look down at her, "That's a real shame, I've just been dying to fuck you with it…" Laura growled.

Taylor felt instantly turned on by her words and tried to say something but couldn't form words, so instead she pulled her own shirt off over her head. Laura reached around behind the blonde and unclipped the clasp of her bra, and Taylor moved her arms to strip it away.

Placing both of her hands on Taylors breasts, Laura pulled a nipple in between her mouth and sucked, causing Taylor to gasp and sway slightly. Laura pulled the blonde closer, and tightened her grip around the blonde, and Taylor's form shook against her tall elegant body. Taylor grasped at Laura's clothing clumsily trying to move it out of the way, but Laura wouldn't move an inch and continued swiping her tongue over the blondes hardened nipples.

"_Ohh…_" Taylor moaned out, and somehow managed to unbutton the dress shirt Laura was wearing down to her midsection.

Laura pulled her face away from the blondes breast and started placing kisses along her collar bone, responding to Taylor's light moans, "You like that, babe?"

Taylor whimpered out, and nodded aggressively, waiting for Laura to continue, her breathing growing heavier with each touch Laura placed upon her body.

"You want more?" Laura growled, as her lips travelled up her neck, to her ears, and Taylor gasped when she nibbled her pulse point, causing the blonde to shake against the brunette again.

"Mmm, yes… more… Please!" Taylor gasped, tangling her fingers into the brunettes hair.

"More what, baby?" Laura asked, smiling, and Taylor groaned at the start of the games Laura played on her last night. Pulling at the brunettes clothes, she untucked her dress shirt and shoved the blazer off her shoulders, and Laura shook it off and let it fall to the floor.

"_Laura…_ Stop _teasing_ me! You know what I want, I need it more than ever right now… Please…" Taylor started to beg, and the brunette pulled the blonde to her tightly, and very suddenly, causing the blonde to stumble a bit.

Biting down on her neck hard, Laura growled into her ear, "You have to tell me what you want."

Taylor was shaking as the brunettes hand roamed from the small of her back, down between her legs and Taylor started whimpering again, as she felt Laura's caresses through her jeans, and she struggled to hold herself upright. Laura pushed her onto the bed quickly and unbuttoned the blonde's pants, pulling them off her.

"Tell. Me. What. You. Want, Taylor," Laura commanded, emphasizing every word, and Taylor struggled to speak for a moment longer.

"Please Laura; I want you between my legs! I want your fingers inside me! I want you to FUCK ME! I want you to do it however you want, but please, Laura, just fuck me…" Taylor exclaimed, and Laura smiled down at her with a cocky grin on her face.

"I know you do… and I will," Laura responded, pushing herself off the bed and grabbed the box off the bed, "You'll have to be patient, though, while I get this ready."

She moved her way to her bathroom ensuite, stripping her dress shirt of quickly, and called over her shoulder, "Keep yourself warmed up for me, baby. I better see your fingers moving when I come back into this room!"

Taylor placed her hand between her legs and let her fingers move down her wet slit, gasping at the sudden sensations, and she groaned out for Laura to hurry when she managed to make her hips buck. She was slowly losing control herself, and hadn't noticed Laura was standing less than a foot away until she opened her eyes.

Laura looked down at her with desire in her eyes, and watched the blonde playing with herself, and pulled the blonde's legs apart further. Placing kisses upon the Taylors inner thighs, she listened to Taylor moan, and placed her lips over the blondes sensitive core, and she jumped at the feeling of her lips upon her.

"Oh god, Laura!" Taylor exclaimed, and Laura grinned watching the blonde move against her, straining her hips apart to make the most contact with her. Laura's lips danced along her clit and down her soaking slit, moaning at the taste of Taylor in her mouth, and Taylor moaned loudly at the sensation of Laura's voice on her exposed clit.

Taylor moaned pushing her hips into Laura's face, and screamed when Laura plunged two slender fingers into her, she felt her muscles straining and she moaned loudly as Laura moved them in and out of her slowly.

Laura removed her fingers to Taylors dismay and kept lapping up her juices, and Taylor begged, "Laura please-"

"Taylor baby, patience," she stated, climbing her way up to Taylor to place her lips upon hers, and Taylor moaned at the taste of herself on Laura's lips. Laura placed the head of the dildo at the blonde's entrance, and Taylor gasped, forgetting about the toy entirely until that moment.

"Are you ready, baby?" she asked, and Taylor nodded, crossing her legs around Laura to help her insert the dildo.

Laura slowly inserted the toy into the blonde, and the blonde cried out, not realizing how big it was until it was half buried inside her.

"_Laura…_" Taylor whispered, as the brunette continued to push it in the rest of the way, and Laura pressed her lips back onto Taylor's gently as the blonde arched her back once Laura was in as deep as she could go.

Taylor moved against the brunette, trying to ride the dildo, and Laura slowly started moving in and out slowly.

"Oh fuck baby!" Taylor groaned, causing a shiver to travel up Laura's back and back down to her tailbone, causing her to shudder and moan, and Taylor grasped at her shoulders bringing as close as possible before whispering, "I want you to make me yours, Laura. Fuck me, leave marks. Make me yours, baby… Please…"

To this Laura's hips sped up with her thrusts, and Taylor groaned beneath her. Laura moved down to bite her neck hard to make her scream. Her tongue swiped over the spot she bit and Taylor started to buck her hips lightly into each thrust, and Laura sensed she was close.

Laura thrust deep and hard into the blonde as she started to gasp constantly. She fucked her relentlessly while Taylor screamed her name repeatedly, and Laura pulled her up into a sitting position on top of her. Taylor's arms wrapped around Laura's neck as Laura bounced her off her hips in a perfect rhythm, and Laura sensed Taylor cumming a second time.

"Oh, Laura! Oh my god… _oh my god_!" Taylor screamed out, as her nails dug into Laura's shoulder blades, and Laura moaned as hearing the girls voice crack at the end of the sentence.

When Taylor stopped moving against her, she pushed herself over top of the blonde to lay her back down on her bed, and withdrew the dildo, causing Taylor to gasp but settle against the brunettes side.

"Come be my big spoon," Taylor weakly remarked, pulling Laura's arm over her.

"Only if you be my little spoon…" Laura whispered, kissing the back of Taylors neck, and the both laughed out from the familiarity of the action.

"Laura… I like that your protective of me," Taylor explained, feeling exhaustion wash over her, "You make me feel safe, and I love you…"

Taylor hadn't meant to say it as her lids started to droop, she would have kept the words to herself but after she said it, her eyes opened wide. _Stupid idiot! _She thought to herself, but didn't turn to face Laura. She didn't know what the brunettes reaction would be, so she laid stiff and still.

Laura's arm that was wrapped around her, pulled the blonde closer, and she kissed the back of Taylor's neck again. But she didn't say it back.


	5. Chapter 5

_**So here's a short chapter, its not a smutty one, but I liked it anyway. ;) Enjoy**_

_**X0 Shay**_

When Taylor woke up, she looked at the clock on the bedside table. It read eight in the morning and she stretched out, but Laura was not beside her. She bolted upright into a sitting position, feeling extreme anxiety course through her and looked down at the pillow beside hers.

A red rose with a long stem lay delicately on the pillow case, and she smiled to herself, picking up the beautiful rose and smelling it. She never really understood why she tried smelling roses, to her they didn't really smell that great, but felt the urge to do so at the sweet gesture Laura left her to wake to.

Slowly crawling out of bed, she searched for her suitcase on the other side of the bed, and dug through it for a pair of pants and shirt. Finding a simple baby blue shirt and jeans she dressed quickly. Once dressed she made her way through the rest of the house, but couldn't find Laura.

Going over to the kitchen window over the sink, she spotted Laura finally, picking weeds and tending to her backyard garden. Taylor made her way over to the porch door and walked out onto the deck. She could hear music playing, Laura sort of sang along to the words.

"_In the shape of things to come. Too much poison come undone. Cuz there's nothing else to do, Every me and every you. Every me and every you, Every Me...he._

_Sucker love is known to swing. Prone to cling and waste these things. Pucker up for heaven's sake. There's never been so much at stake._

_I serve my head up on a plate. It's only comfort, calling late. Cuz there's nothing else to do, Every me and every you. Every me and every you, Every Me...he_."

'Every you, every me' from Placebo played on a speaker, and Taylor smiled as she made her way over to Laura.

"Hey baby," Taylor stated her presence a once she was a few feet away from the brunette, and Laura looked up at her.

"Hey, did you get the gift I left you on the bed?" Laura asked, smiling and pulling her garden gloves and stood up.

Taylor smiled more brightly and responded, "I did, it was beautiful, thank you."

Laura hesitated on the spot as she put her hands on Taylors hips and her smile faded slightly before she pulled the blonde in for a kiss.

"_Like the naked leads the blind. I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind." _The song continued on, and Laura abruptly pulled away from the blonde, and Taylor swayed on the spot, glancing down at the ground.

"I- I'm sorry, Laura-"

Laura huffed, chest heaving, and cut Taylor off, "What the hell are you sorry for?"

Taylor flinched at how blunt Laura's words were, and Laura's eyes wandered up to her face, a look of regret immediately written on her face, she pulled Taylor's arm to bring her closer, but Taylor pushed it away. Caving into herself she was unsure what to say, so she stayed silent, and Laura stepped in closer but didn't touch the blonde.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, baby…" she whispered, "I do. I'm sorry I just snapped at you, it was unacceptable…"

Laura started heading towards the balcony to go inside, leaving her gardening tools scattered on the lawn, and Taylor watched her move away. Laura stopped, and turned slightly to look at her.

"Are you coming? I have something to show you…"

Taylor slowly walked over and joined Laura, and Laura timidly took her hand in hers as they climbed up the three stairs to the porch door and Laura slid the glass door open with ease. She let Taylor step into the house first, and closed the door behind her.

She moved towards the television stand, and pointed at the couch to get Taylor to sit, and Taylor obeyed. She watched the brunettes hands shaking as she slowly pulled out a few photo albums, opening one, then closing it and putting it back, then the other and pulling out some photos that weren't tucked away in the leaflets in the album. She paused, her back turned to the blonde, and glanced over her shoulder at her for a long ten seconds before standing straight up and making her way over to Taylor.

She climbed onto the couch, and crossed her legs, a serious look on her face, and Taylor felt nervous suddenly. Laura's shaking hands handed over the photos to the blonde, and Taylor gasped at what she saw on the first one. It was just a picture, a Polaroid, it looked fairly old, of Laura's face. Instead of the usual smile Taylor was used to, Laura looked in pain, her eyes seemed lifeless, her face bruised and tore open. Red shot eyes shone back at her, and Taylor looked at Laura with tears in her eyes. Studying the brunettes face, she noticed a scar she hadn't saw before until now and a tear rolled down her face. Laura placed her finger on the blondes cheek and wiped away the tear.

"His name was Jeff. He was the first guy I fell in love with," Laura quietly started to explain, "At first he was really sweet, eager to make me happy, and told me really soon into the relationship that he _loved me_."

There was a pause when Taylor placed the picture beside her on the couch to study the next one. It was a picture from the side, and there were clear bruises around Laura's neck and Taylors tears continued to fall.

"After things got more serious, he started to get… odd. At first it was little things, like leaving the laundry in the basket for more than a day without folding it, he would hassle me about it for hours until I would do it. The little things became a lot bigger, and he became more violent."

"Pretty soon he was beating me, every day. And if I said no, he would hit me harder than normal days. These photos were taken after he beat me because I refused to have sex with him. He beat me until I was almost unconscious and forced himself on me anyway," Laura paused, and looked at Taylor very closely before clearing her throat and continued, "After he got off of me and left me alone, I ran, I _literally _ran to the cops, to charge him with domestic violence and battery."

Taylor looked at Laura and inched closer to her, before wrapping her arm around the brunette, and started to understand why she didn't say it back to her last night.

"The cops took these photos, and arrested Jeff for three months but had to release him," Laura continued, "I got a restraining order against him, so I was safe after that, and I had met Chris. I really fell hard for Chris, and he protected me a lot. He was the first best relationship I was ever in, but it took me years to say that I loved him, to his face."

"Taylor, baby, I'm sorry about my personal issues, I really am, I care about you A LOT. But I'm not quite ready to say those words yet. And it's not because I'm unsure-"

"No, it's okay… I get it babe, I understand completely," Taylor explained, and Laura bit her lower lip as she watched the blonde. The look in her eyes showed the same look she had before Taylor had muttered to her that she had loved her, and Taylor smiled at her slightly as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Anyway… Not a whole lot of people know about this," Laura explained, pointing the photos beside the two, "So please keep it to yourself, I wanted you to know though. I might be a weird person to be with, but my reasons, at least I like to think, are good. I only want to those words when I'm ready…"

"I know. I meant what I said to you, but I didn't mean to say it out loud, and Im sorry," Taylor explained, and pulled the brunette in for a long needy kiss, to which Laura melted into her.

The shade of green darker than before, she opened her eyes, lust filled her entire body, and Taylor pulled her as close as possible.

Breaking the kiss, Taylor smiled sheepishly at Laura, "I heart you."

Laura laughed at this and smiled, quoting yet another one of their lines, "What is that, like 'I love you' for pussies?"

Taylor laughed, "That's my line!"

Laura stopped laughing shortly afterwards, and took her hand, "Please… don't lose interest in me because I don't say it to you."

Taylor stopped, and gripped her hand tightly, "I would never lose interest in you because of that, babe."

"Good, because I really really really… REALLY like you," Laura explained, blushing slightly and Taylor pushed her lips against hers. Laura moaned against her, and yet again, melted against Taylor.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's a new chapter. Please review if you like. Enjoy**_

Taylor's cell phone rang violently on the countertop, and she jumped up to grab it, glancing at Laura in the kitchen. Laura worked away at making a killer beef noodle stir fry, and Taylor sat at the kitchen table watching her until her cell beckoned her away.

Glancing down at the cell phone to see who was calling, she realized it Natasha. It was an odd time for Natasha be ringing her up, and Taylor realized she must have gotten word about when the next shooting would be.

"Hey Nat," Taylor answered casually, "What's going on?"

There was a pause on the other end, and Laura was glancing over at Taylor between stirring the sauce in the pan and stirring the noodles, "_Dude… so…_"

Taylor looked down at the floor waiting for Natasha to spit it out, "_Well, there's some new photo's in the new People's magazine, dude. I actually just saw it in a grocery store on my way out, kind of wanted to maybe just validate it, first before jumping to conclusions…_"

Another pause, "_but are you and Prep a 'thing' now?_"

Taylor's jaw dropped, as she remembered when Laura picked her up at the airport a couple days ago, and she heard Laura sigh deeply by the stove. She glanced back at her before responding to Natasha, and Laura nodded once, a ghost of a grin playing at the corners of her lips.

"Uh, well… I guess the cats out of the bag now," Taylor murmured into the receiver, "Yeah, Nat we got together about four days ago."

Natasha was silent for a moment, before excitedly responding, "_This is AMAZING! I knew you two would eventually be a thing! I KNEW IT_!"

"_So tell me, Blondie, what's she like in bed_?" Natasha asked, not letting Taylor respond to the previous comments, "_I am seriously jealous right now, she is a real fuckin hottie_!"

Taylor's face burnt a bright red at this question, her jaw dropped again, and Laura was laughing to herself quietly, as she witnessed Taylor's mortified look.

"NAT!" Taylor gasped out, "That is definitely NOT going to a topic on a cell phone conversation, god, you are exactly like a man… h-how are you a woman? How are you so much like a man?"

Taylor watched Laura laugh louder, still not knowing exactly what was being said, but could guess along the lines by the look on Taylor's face.

"_Okay, okay, sorry man, but seriously, you lucked the fuck out dude. The chick is fuckin straight_," Natasha responded, "_Well except when it comes to you, apparently_."

Both girls laughed slightly, and Taylor relaxed a bit, "Yeah, it's really a new thing to us; we figured it would get out sooner rather than later."

"Sorry we didn't tell you guys yet, but it just happened to get out," Taylor explained, "So what are these photos in this magazine?"

In the background she heard crinkling of paper, and Natasha coughed slightly, "_Well, the largest picture is of you in her arms, she looks like she's about to destroy someone, and well you look like a goddamn damsel in distress_."

"_Then there's a picture of the two of you kissing, apparently someone's pissed your girlfriend off_," Natasha continued, "_And the last photo is of Laura's hand down your pants-_"

"Wait, WHAT?" Taylor exclaimed, trying to remember if Laura had done so.

Natasha busted up violently on the other end, ",_I'm fucking with you_ _blondie! You're so fucking easy to bug! No, the last picture is of the two of you in the car, making ou_t."

Taylor sighed in relief, then inhaled and exhaled a sigh of annoyance at their current situation. She glanced back in Laura's direction, and Laura was watching her from the counter, leaning over on her elbows, brows raised and questioning. With her leaning over, Taylor got an amazing view of her low cut shirt exposing her cleavage and Taylor blanked out shortly, gaping at the sight.

Laura smirked, as she knew exactly what Taylor's gaze was on, and grabbed her shirt and pulled it down to expose her bra-clad breasts to the blonde. Taylor continued to gape at the brunette, eyes narrowing at the distance between the two of them, but her attention was snapped back when Natasha called her name.

"_Blondie, are you even listening to me_?"

Taylor shook her head clear, "Uh no, sorry, I'm kinda busy right now Nat. Can I call you back in a few hours?"

Natasha giggled, before responding.

"_Bet you're busy… between her le_-"

"Okay, I'm gunna let you go now, bye," Taylor responded quickly and hung up, turning her attentions to Laura. Laura had went back to cooking dinner, but the smile on the corners of her lips played on her face, and her eyes met Taylor's shortly after she stepped into the kitchen.

Taylor held her gaze, feeling on fire, and moved slowly in closer to the brunette. Placing her hands around her girlfriend as she stood behind her, she groped Laura's breasts together and let them go, and repeated the motion. Laura gasped and leaned back into the blonde slightly, as Taylor parted her hair to one side and bit her neck gently.

Laura smiled, humming against Taylor's kisses, and as Taylor started biting down harder a small moan escaped Laura's lips. Laura's eyes, fluttered closed and she lost track of what she was doing with the food.

"Baby, the food is almost ready… let's not burn dinner so close to being finished with it," Laura groaned, wishing she could let the blonde continue seducing her.

Taylor stepped away to Laura's side and jumped up onto the counter. Laura opened her eyes and looked at Taylor, and Taylor smirked back at her. Laura's eyes were shaded over with lust and she looked flushed, and Taylor cockily smirked at her.

"So what did Nat say?" Laura asked, focusing on dinner again, knowing as soon as she was done with cooking entirely, Taylor would jump her bones.

"Oh, you know… The whole airport thing," Taylor explained, and Laura nodded to this, "Yeah we weren't very undercover with that one, so it's all over the People's magazine apparently. By the way, I absolutely love when you get possessive of me."

Taylor seductively murmured the last comment causing a shiver to crawl up Laura's back, and then another when she looked over at Taylor to find her intently watching her like a hawk. Laura grinned at her as she felt a tingling sensation between her legs, her pussy muscles twitching, and her body shook slightly for a moment in front of Taylor.

Taylor jumped off the counter beside the brunette and took her previous place behind her as she was finishing with dinner. This time she placed her hands on either side of her hips, pressing Laura's ass against her pelvis. Another evident shiver traveled up her back and she involuntarily moaned louder than she intended.

"Oh really?" Taylor whispered, parting Laura's hair to one side, before biting her neck again, "Do you still want to cook dinner more than you want me, baby?"

Laura couldn't think of an accurate response, so she shook her head to say 'no', and Taylor used her left hand to lightly pull Laura's face to the side as she nibbled along her ear lobe, and slid her right between the brunettes legs. Laura closed her eyes again, whimpering breathlessly, her legs started to shake from Taylor's ministrations.

Taylor swung the brunettes over to a counter, and picked her up to place her ass on top of it, Laura's arms helped boost her up as she placed her palms on the counter, helping Taylor. Laura's arms went to wrap around the blonde's neck, but Taylor already started hectically taking her shirt off. When she stripped the brunette of her shirt she quickly unclipped her bra and flung it into the dining room area.

Taylor's mouth was all over Laura. Neck, shoulders, the valley of her breasts, to her collar bone, and Laura gripped desperately at the hem of Taylor's shirt, but Taylor gently pressed Laura's hands away.

"It's your turn. I'm going to make you mine, there's no room to try and please me right now, Laura…" Taylor whispered, "I'm going to make you forget your own name tonight, I'm going to make you beg for release, over and over again…"

Laura whimpered, pulling the blonde in for a heated desperate kiss, tongue gliding fluidly over Taylor's lips, and Taylor groaned placing her hands on Laura's breasts. She pinched the brunettes nipples between her thumb and forefinger, and Laura bent her head back, pushing her chest towards Taylor as she moaned loudly.

"Oh god…" Laura whimpered, as Taylor bit down on one of her nipples, making her hips buck forward a few times before Taylors tongue soothed the sensitive bud.

"Laura, baby, look at me," Taylor whispered, gently grabbing Laura's chin and tilting it down, and when their eyes met Taylor placed her mouth upon hers. Taylors right hand wandered down to Laura's center, and Laura moaned into the kiss as her fingers grazed her slit over her pants a few times.

Taylor broke away from the kiss and Laura gasped for air, as Taylor grabbed the top of her pants on either side of her hips and pulled the pants down, along with her panties, down her legs and dropping them on the floor in front of her.

The coolness from the countertop on Laura's ass built goosebumps along her thighs and then up to her arms, before her body adjusted to the temperature change, and Taylor pulled the brunette to the edge of the counter.

Getting down on her knees on the hard tile, kneeling on Laura's discarded pants she immediately placed her lips on Laura's clit, and Laura jumped at the sensation.

"Tay… Oh god, Taylor, please," Laura whimpered, placing her knee over her shoulder, granting the blonde more access. Taylor draped her other knee over her other shoulder, spreading Laura even wider for her, and pushing her shoulders into her thighs to tilt the brunette onto her tailbone, she placed her tongue over her opening. Laura was already wet, and she pushed pussy against Taylor in attempts to get the blonde to dip her tongue inside her, desperate for more friction.

"Please… Please…" Laura whispered, over and over again, and Taylor smiled as she swiped her tongue up along the brunettes slit, to her clit. Torturously licking along her sensitive clit, Laura tried moving her hips against Taylor's tongue.

Taylor let her tongue travel back down to Laura's eager opening she pushed her tongue into the brunette, causing her to cuss loudly.

Pulling her tongue out, she got up off her knees and Laura groaned in protest, as the blonde pulled her off the counter and brought her into the dining room. Pushing what was on the table off it quickly, she let the objects clatter to the floor. Pushing Laura onto the table, she climbed up onto it, following the brunette. Laura's eyes were shaded over in so much lust her pupils were already dilated, and Taylor moaned out as she climbed over top of her girlfriend to kiss her eagerly before pulling away.

"God, you are so fuckin sexy…"

Laura was still gasping, and now that Taylor's hips were between her legs, she eagerly gyrated her hips against the blonde. Taylor couldn't stop herself, plunging three digits into Laura, and Laura screamed, hurriedly grabbing the blonde for something to grip. Using one hand, she white knuckled the edge of the table and Taylor slid back down to her clit, placing her tongue upon it.

Her fingers slowly pulled out and pumped in, and Laura's other hand flew to the other edge of the table as Taylor's thrusting sped up, and she moaned louder, holding eye contact with Taylor, and Taylor suddenly pulled her fingers out of the brunettes opening, as soon as her muscles started fluttering.

"Oh god… Taylor, NO!" Laura whined, hand shooting down to please herself, and Taylor grabbed her hands away before placing her face at her opening and shoving her tongue into the brunettes eager pussy.

Laura gasped out watching Taylor tongue fuck her and the fluttering of her muscles, the warmth inside her, returned quickly. Laura grabbed onto Taylor's head to keep her in place, as her impending orgasm hit her like a tidal wave.

"OH FUCK! TAYLOR! DON'T FUCKING STOP! DON'T YOU DARE STOP!" Laura screamed louder than either expected, and Taylor linked her arms around each thigh and sped up her ministrations. Taylor held Laura's hips several inches off the table, and spread the brunette so that her knees nearly reached her face. Laura's muscles clamped down on her tongue roughly one more time before Laura ceased with bucking her hips into Taylor.

Staying still and letting Laura's opening spazz around her tongue, Taylor looked down at Laura, pleased with herself. Placing Laura's bottom half back down onto the table, she pulled her tongue out of the brunette and climbed back to kiss Laura, as her body shook.

Laura's eyes rolled in the back of her head when Taylor placed her own fluids into her mouth, a considerable amount of it too and just groaned into the kiss.

"So…" Laura started to say, "Are you even hungry anymore?"

Taylor grinned down at the brunette as she placed kisses on top of her forehead, and responded, "Yeah… But not for food."

Laura placed an arm around Taylor and kissed her eagerly, waiting for the blonde to start over again.


	7. Chapter 7 'The Death Of Me'

_**Cliffhanger Alert. Hope you all enjoy this one. **_

_**X0 Shay**_

The cast members for Orange is the New Black completely lost their minds when everybody met up for their next shoot. Laura and Taylor's presence only made it worse, and questions flew off everyone, as they all gathered around the two.

"When did you two ever start taking interest in each other?" Uzo asked, taking Taylor into a giant bear hug, and ran to Laura to hug her next.

Taylor laughed slightly, "Well I think it's kind of always been there Uzo. It's just we never really pursued each other for a long time," she finished, pulling Natasha into a hug, but watching Uzo stand with her arm around Laura.

Uzo beamed at her, "This has got to be the most amazing thing to come out of this series, I'm not gunna lie. Except for the fact we're all like one big family here."

Laura smiled, stepping over to Taylor to place a kiss on her cheek, and Taylor's cheeks burned a deep red. Natasha hugged Laura, and Taylor felt a moment's jealousy. She had had a few conversations over the phone with Natasha since she called her up asking if she and Laura were together. Natasha was obviously not a person who was shy, and she had had a lot to say about her stunning girlfriend. Taylor was unsure if it was going to become an issue, but Natasha was still ecstatic about the fact they were in a relationship now.

Jenji walked into the room, clapping her palms together loudly to get everyone's attention, and everybody in the room who was milling around sharing hugs, stopped abruptly and paid attention.

"Alright ladies," Jenji exclaimed, "We're gunna do our first shoot today, and I expect you all to read your scripts with your scene members for the next thirty minutes before we start preparing. I want you all to grab your scripts."

Jenji put a small pile of booklets on the table and everybody lined up to sort through the pile for theirs, or to pass them down the line.

Uzo passed Taylor her script and she waited in line with Laura smiling up at her, and as Uzo passed her her own, Laura took her hand in hers and led her away to a more private table. Sitting down in seats so their knees touched, Taylor opened her script to the first page.

She read the description first.

_**EPISODE 2: I'M A BITCH BECAUSE I'M SAD**_

__Taylor glanced over at Laura's open script, "We're starting on episode two?"

Laura glanced over with a smile on her lips, placing her hand on her knee before responding, "I guess so, love."

_**PIPER will start in her bunk in the middle of the night. Supposed to be the night before ALEX is put back in prison. PIPER cannot sleep, and is worrying about ALEX'S whereabouts. FLASHBACK: **_

_**ALEX: Piper, you CANNOT be fucking serious?! **_

_**Alex and Piper are sitting on their bed in their old home, and Piper had just found a bunch of arts and crafts that she put away before her grandmother moved to Georgia. She had pestered Alex about doing them with her, throwing them on the bed, and Alex watched her with an unbelieving look on her face.**_

_**ALEX: How old are we again? Seriously, I'm not fucking making Christmas decorations and little popsicle stick birds with you to pass the time, Piper. It's just not fucking happening, so…**_

_**PIPER: *Puckers her lips into a pout and gives the brunette the bambi eyes look* Pleeeeease, Alex, it could be fun!**_

_**Alex sits on the bed continually shaking her head back and forth, eyebrows raised and refusing to look at Piper.**_

_**ALEX: No. fucking. Way Piper Chapman, it's not gunna happen.**_

_**Piper climbs into Alex's lap, and continues her pout face at Alex, and Alex rolls her eyes smiling at the blonde. Piper smiles back, and curls her fingers into Alex's hair. Alex gasps and breathes in shakily as Piper pushes her lips to hers and forces her tongue into Alex's mouth.**_

_**PIPER: *Whispers into the brunettes ear after slowly pulling away* I could make it worth your while…**_

_**Alex's eyes are closed and she slowly opens them to stare at Piper with lust in her eyes, and motions her head from side to side.**_

_**ALEX: It's tempting Pipes, but you can't always get what you want from me by tempting me with sexual favours. You're such a brat…**_

_**Piper smiled at her hopping off the bed and grabbing the stuff and placing it on the desk to get ready.**_

_**PIPER: So that's a 'yes'.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_**Piper is laying in bed, hoping that that would be the case for Alex to forgive her when she comes back. She knows Alex will be pissed, and Piper flips over onto her side to face the white brick wall sighing.**_

Taylor looks over at Laura, and Laura is skimming over the flashback scene, Taylor placed her free hand onto her knee and Laura glanced at her.

"You ready?" Laura asked, and Taylor turned to face the brunette.

"Yes, let's get this started," Taylor responded, and the two worked over their scene.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, ACTION!" Jenji shouted.

Taylor placed her hands on the bed and spread the crafts along it, smiling at Laura, and she started to use her pout face early as Laura shook her head back and forth violently. The bed covered in arts and crafts, and under it, there was a giant blood-red comforter with golden designs.

Laura spoke up, "Piper you cannot be fucking serious…"

The words rolled off Laura's tongue and her husky voice brought a shiver up Taylor's spine, before she looked at the brunette with a seductive look at first and smiled at her before pulling her lips down into a real pout.

"Pleeeease, Alex…. It could be a lot of fun!" Taylor responded softly in a sweet and innocent tone, and Laura vigorously shook her head.

"How old are we again? Seriously, I'm not fucking making Christmas decorations and little popsicle stick birds with you to pass the time, Piper. It's just not fucking happening, so…"

Laura waited, and Taylor could sense it took a lot of strength to not look back at her, as she had to continue pouting to convince her character to participate. Sighing gently, Taylor slowly made her way over to the side of the bed where Laura was sitting, and climbed up into her lap. Continuing her pouting inches from Laura's face, Laura finally looked at her, sighing. There's a look of relief in her eyes and she shakes her head again.

"No. Fucking. Way, Piper Chapman!" Laura exclaimed, her lips pulling into a smile, and Taylor smiled back at the brunette, instantly feeling her nerves jump as she placed her hand into Laura's hair and curled her fingers to grip. Taylor felt Laura's body shake under hers, and was unsure whether it was just a show for the scene or whether she was bringing this woman to such movements without even trying. Taylor thought the latter, as Laura gasped out and the corner of Taylor's lips turned into a devious smirk.

Pulling the brunettes mouth to hers, she grinned into the kiss as Laura moaned out softly, before she pushed her tongue into the brunettes mouth, just like she was supposed to. Their heated kiss grew, and Taylor realized they probably kissed longer than they were supposed to, but stayed calm, as she slowly pulled away. Laura moaned lightly again, and Taylor knew Laura shortly forgot that they were being filmed, her eyes slowly opened. Taylor pressed her lips to Laura's ear, and she realized someone stepped in with the microphone to catch what Taylor was saying.

"I could make it worth your while…" Taylor's stomach muscles clenched tightly as she felt Laura's body heat rise, and she knew exactly what was going to have to happen after the scene was over.

"It's tempting Pipes, but you can't always get what you want from me by tempting me with sexual favours," Laura breathlessly exclaimed, and finished more forcefully, "You're such a brat…"

Taylor smiled down at the brunette before jumping up excitedly and grabbed all the crafts off the bed, struggling to keep them in her arms as she carried them over to the desk and pulled two chairs to the desk.

"Alright, CUT!" Jenji shouted, "Excellent, ladies, excellent job here, I need a word with you Taylor, so if you can come back here in an hour, please come to room eighteen."

Taylor nodded at Jenji, smiling at the older woman, and Laura jumped out of the bed and took Taylor by the hand and drug her away.

Pulling the blonde into an old elevator she pressed the button to close the door, desperately impatient, and once the doors were closed she pulled the blonde against her and fell to collide her back against one of the elevator walls, and held eye contact with the blonde.

"This is going to be absolute torture, I can just tell already," Laura murmured, pressing her lips roughly against the blonde's neck, "You're going to be the death of me, Taylor!"

Taylor's tongue danced onto Laura's pulse point and Laura gasped and grabbed Taylor's hand and pushed it down the front of her pants.

"Oh!" Laura gasped out again, as Taylor's finger tips met her hardened clit, and Laura's hips bucked into Taylor's.

"Please, just- OH!" Laura tried to say something but was cut off when Taylor plunged a finger into her. The elevator door swung open, and Taylor switched the elevator off at the third floor so they could continue without interruption.

She pumped her finger in and out of Laura, and Laura was whimpering against her, her face buried against her chest. Taylor pushed a second digit into the brunette and she cried out, as Laura roughly grabbed a fistful of Taylor's hair and pressed her lips onto the blonde's. Laura's legs were shaking before too long, and Laura groaned against the kiss trying desperately to be quiet and hold herself up at the same time.

As Taylor added a third finger, Laura screamed out, and her muscles started to contract around the blonde's fingers.

"Are you gunna cum for me, baby?" Taylor growled, feeling excitement rush through her body as she sped up thrusting into Laura, and Laura was gasping for air. Pulling Taylor's neck to her mouth, she bit down roughly and sucked, and Taylor cried out from the sensation.

Laura's muscles fluttered and she instantly started shouting out loudly. Taylor pressed her mouth against hers to muffle the screams, curling her fingers everytime she pulled out, Laura's pussy muscles straining against them, and Taylor plunged them back in quickly.

When Laura stopped moaning loudly and had been reduced to whimpering against Taylor's lips, Taylor brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked Laura's juices off her fingers. The brunette watched her with her lids half open, breathing in and out deeply, and she shortly after she pulled the blonde into a passionate kiss.

"God, how is it that I _never _want this to end?" Laura whispered, pulling away from Taylor and staring into her eyes, "You really _are _going to be the death of me."

Taylor giggled, watching her flushed cheeks slowly go back to a normal pale color Laura always had, and glanced at the watch on her wrist, "Oh shit, we better get back downstairs! Jenji's expecting me!"

Laura reached over and switched the elevator back on, but never moved from the spot and Taylor gathered her in her arms to hold her. She felt the brunette was still shaking somewhat, and she placed a hand on the back of her head and kissed her forehead gently.

Once they were down to the first floor and the elevator door opened, both women gathered themselves together to try and not look like they obviously just fucked, and walked out into the room where everyone sat around a table. Taylor grabbed Laura's hand and kissed the top of it as Laura went to join the group, and Taylor let go as she went to search for Jenji.

A connecting room sat about ten feet from the main room everyone was in, and Taylor approached it. The room was mainly set up for the sound equipment and Jenji was sitting in desk chair checking over the footage they just managed to work on that day. Taylor knocked on the door, and Jenji turned in her seat and smiled at Taylor.

"Hey sweet-cheeks, how are you doing?" Jenji asked, and pulled a chair close to her seat and motioned for Taylor to sit down.

Taylor blushed as she smiled thinking about what her and Laura had just done, "I'm great! It's nice to see everyone again, and get back to work with Orange."

"Ah yes, I agree, this cast in particular has to be one of my favourites," Jenji responded, and swivelled in her chair to face Taylor, "Okay so, down to business."

Taylor's smile faded and Jenji laughed, "Oh don't look so scared, you're not in trouble, sweet-cheeks."

"I just wanted to talk to you," Jenji continued, getting up to close the door, "about the fact that I don't think I've ever seen you shine so brightly, Taylor. This could be a huge blessing in disguise. But I need you to know that you need to keep your emotions in check when onscreen."

Taylor nodded in agreement, "I know, Jenj. This is all new to me, and I'm trying seriously hard to separate mine and Laura's relationship as appose to Alex and Piper's-"

"Oh no, no no, I think this is good! Your relationship with Laura makes your part in the show shine ever _more. _It's good," Jenji interrupted Taylor, "But I need you to not take things too personal when it comes down to shooting scenes. As you know, Ruby Rose will be in the new season. Her role in it will be a love interest for the _both _of you."

"I just don't want jealousy to become an issue when it comes down to it, so please try to not let it consume you. I will be having a chat with Laura tomorrow about the same thing, you can warn her about the conversation, feel free to do so."

Taylor had forgotten almost completely about their new cast member, and her stomach muscles clamped down when she imagined Laura kissing this random woman. It made her blood boil, and she pushed it away. _I'm going to be the death of you, Laura? I think maybe we could be the death of eachother_, she thought to herself.

"No I completely understand, Jenj. I'll do my best, and I know what Laura feels for me, so that's enough for me," Taylor whispered, not realizing Jenji had gotten up to open the door again.

"Atta girl!" she exclaimed, "So I hope you don't mind me asking, but I just can't help it. Laura's so reserved and in check with everything. What's it like?"

"What?" Taylor asked, looking puzzled and her cheeks burned red. _Is she asking me what sex with my girlfriend is like?_

"What's it like to see Laura in a different light?" Jenji asked, "Like, is she much different than her usual self when she's around you?"

"Oh! Yes she's definitely a little different, she's…" Taylor paused, feeling her smile grow, "she's definitely something different. She was a real mystery to me for the longest time. Still is, but she's opening up to me."

Jenji smiled widely, and pulled Taylor into a hug, "I still haven't given you a hug, sweetie!" she pulled away shortly, "I'm so happy for the two of you!"

"Thanks, Jenj," Taylor responded.

"Taylor, don't let this one go. I don't think I've ever seen someone so happy than I have when you're with her," Jenji said, voice lowering, and she slid her glasses down the bridge of her nose to look at Taylor seriously.

"I-I don't plan to let her get away…" Taylor muttered, smiling at her.

"Good. Alright, you may be excused, sweet-cheeks," Jenji responded, and went back to work on the computer in front of her. Taylor stood up and took her exit, smiling to herself, and as she glanced up Laura was staring at her from across the room. She had a look of questioning, but smiled despite the worried look on her face.

Taylor made her way around the group to sit next to Laura, placing her hand on her cheek lightly and brushing a strand of hair behind the brunettes ear.

"So babe, we were all thinking about going out for a few drinks and dinner tonight, you know, as tradition," Laura explained, smiling and Taylor remembered that every first night of shooting scenes the cast did in fact, go out for drinks, "Did you wanna go?"

"Okay sounds good," Taylor exclaimed, still staring into Laura's eyes, and Laura leaned in to kiss her gently, her tongue swiping over her bottom lip. Taylor had to stifle a gasp, because everyone in the group was watching.

"Alright, ladies, are you ready to get goin?" Yael asked, standing from her seat, and everyone around her shot out of their seats shortly after, gathering their things to leave the building.

"So we have to be here for nine in the morning for the next shoot tomorrow?" Natasha asked as the group of ladies walked down the hall to the exit, "I'm gunna get white-girl wasted tonight!"

All the ladies laughed at this, a few comments were exchanged to Natasha and Laura was walking ahead of Taylor as she pushed the door open. The only thing she saw happened in a flash as Laura dropped her phone and bent over to pick it up.

A loud noise echoed from just outside the exit, as Laura stood up and swivelled on the spot to face Taylor. Her skin went pale suddenly and her eyes shot open as Taylor stared back at her.

The look plastered on the brunettes face faltered slightly, and Taylor looked down at her own hands. _Blood. _Blood speckled on the outside of her hands. _Where did this blood come from?_ She glanced at Laura, who brought her hands up to her stomach, her skin growing more and more pale by each minute, and the blonde realized as Laura brought her hands away from her stomach and held them out in front of her, her hands were soaked in blood.

The women around started screaming, a few fell to the ground out of fear and it all sounded surreal to Taylor, the screaming barely reached her ears, as Laura coughed, and blood spilled from her mouth as she reached out for Taylor.

Just before Laura collapsed to the cold ground, Taylor sprang to life, the feeling of slow motion effecting every second that passed by, passed away as she lunged forward and caught Laura. Tears were running down her face, and Taylor started screaming as she slid down to the floor with Laura's body growing limp increasingly fast.

"CALL AN AMBULENCE!" Taylor screamed, as she pulled Laura closer, as tightly as she could, her voice caused the brunette to shudder, and her body started to shake violently.

"Baby, stay with me! CALL A FUCKING AMBULENCE! PLEASE!" Taylor continued to scream and she pressed her hand down against Lauras stomach over the wound, but her fingers slipped and pressure was hard to achieve.

_So much fucking blood! Stop the bleeding, stop the bleeding! She's gunna die! _Taylor thought as the tears rolled down her cheeks and sobs caused her to tremble. Two pairs of hands grabbed at Taylor's and pressed them down on the wound, and Taylor looked up.

Natasha had a cell cradled between her shoulder and ear, and she was watching Taylor, a few tears were rolling down her cheeks, and Taylor couldn't make out what she was saying, but she stayed on the phone and kept her hands pressed down on top of the blondes.

"Nat, her lungs! They're filling with blood, she's gunna die, Nat!" Taylor whined, her voice shaking with each word, "She can't fucking die! She can't die, Nat!"

Multiple pairs of hands were suddenly on Taylor and she screamed, forgetting entirely, in panic, that the other girls they were with were, in fact still there. Glancing behind her, she noticed Yael had wrapped her arm around Taylor's waist to hold her. As if holding her would be able to prevent Taylor from falling to pieces.

Jenji came bolting through the door and took a place on Laura's other side, as she opened Laura's mouth and blew a steady breath of air into her. Laura sputtered and coughed more blood out, and looked up at Taylor, a weak smile growing onto the brunettes mouth as she reached up to place a blood covered hand over her cheek. Her hand was cold against her cheek and Taylor's tears ran down Laura's hand.

Laura attempted to wipe the tears away, and panicked when she realized blood was smearing on the blondes cheek, as if she hadn't realized she had been hurt. Hyperventilating, Laura started crying and wincing in pain.

"No…. No I don't want to die, please don't let me die!" Laura moaned and screamed and Taylor pulled her closer. Lights started to stream in to the parking area as the ambulance drew closer with each passing second, and Taylor held her position against Laura as the paramedics pulled a stretcher out and one came racing over to the small group kneeling by Laura.

Laura had slumped into Taylor's stomach and she panicked again, as the paramedic tried to push Taylor away so he could look over her. She started screaming when the second paramedic pulled her away from under her armpits, and the women had to help pull her away.

"Looks like a gunshot wound, we'll have to get her to the hospital right now if we want to save her life. If one of you are coming to the hospital in the ambulance you better get your ass in the vehicle now," the paramedic shouted, glancing at Taylor, and Taylor's mouth dropped open as she moved to take her place in a seat in the back of the ambulance.

_Gunshot wound? Who would do such a thing to Laura? _Taylor asked herself as the paramedics lifted Laura into the back and Taylor reached out to take Laura's hand.

The paramedic that came over to inspect Laura first quickly pulled out an I/V needle and inserted it into the brunettes vein. He then connected the I/V to a drip.

A few moments went by and the paramedic quickly cut Laura's shirt off her body to inspect the wound, placing a hand over it with multiple towels. He checked her pulse, first from her wrist and then from her neck.

He turned to flip the Automated External defibrillator on, and shouted out to the paramedic who was driving.

"We're losing her fast, we need to get to the hospital NOW!"


	8. Chapter 8 Fight For Your Life, For Me

_**Okay guys here's chapter 8, sorry to the readers who were super upset about the outcome of the previous chapter 3 hope this one makes it up to you**_

_**X0 Shay**_

**"This just in, there was a brutal accident at the current location where the ever increasingly popular television series, Orange Is The New Black, is being filmed. We are uncertain as to what the details are, but the beloved actress, Laura Prepon was critically injured in a shoot-up just outside the building. Prepon is currently in critical condition at a hospital. More information on the incident has not yet been released…"**

** "More news on the shooting in New York this evening involving thirty-four year old Laura Prepon, a main star in the new hit Netflix series 'Orange is The New Black'. The cast were just finishing their first day of the newest season when Laura was shot outside the building. A thirty five year old man named Jeffrey Smiths was arrested several blocks away from the scene of the crime only twenty minutes after the accident. He was carrying a gun. The relation between the actress and the man is still unknown…"**

** "We've just been informed of the shooting that happened only hours ago outside a building involving actress Laura Prepon and a number of other cast members from the series Orange is The New Black that the man arrested only twenty minutes after the tragic accident was indeed a jealous ex-boyfriend. Rumours and photos of Prepon's co-star Taylor Schilling and her being in a relationship has been leaked all over media, and it turns out the man was an abusive man towards Prepon while in the relationship with him, in which she had gotten a restraining order against him…"**

There was loud beeping, a long shrill piercing beep played on, and at first Laura couldn't see anything, or hear anything but the shrill beep. It wouldn't stop, it burned her ears, and suddenly she would hear someone's voice yell out 'Clear!' and a buzzing noise would follow afterwards. The beeping calmed for seconds, and some surroundings would come to view and then would go blank again, as the beeping proceeded to screech constantly once again.

She thought for a moment she could hear a woman's voice, and at first, she couldn't think. She couldn't place a name to the voice and she struggled to get past the momentary brain freeze. She heard another shout, 'Clear!' and the buzzing noise proceeded once again, her vision coming back a little bit once again, and the shrill beep calmed a second time. She could hear clearly this time around. She could almost place a face to the voice.

_Where am I? What is this? _She thought to herself, _Is this hell?_

"Is she alright? Please, please, just save her…"

Laura heard a whimper from somewhere close. _Taylor!? _She tried to speak out, but couldn't, and she tried again but only thoughts were to be said inside her head.

"She's stable right now, we're almost at the hospital so this isn't the end, but we'll keep her hanging on until we can get the doctors to do a much better job," a random voice spoke up.

_Who is that? H-hospital? Who's hurt? _Laura thought out, struggling to speak once again, and suddenly pain shot through every single inch of her body, and her eyes shot open wide.

A blinding light pierced her eyes and she was stunned, her pupils desperately tried to adjust to the light, and failed. She weakly slumped her head to the side so she wouldn't have to be blinded. Something was pressed to her face and she didn't realize she was hooked up to an oxygen mask until the mask painfully pressed further into her face. Her eyes started to adjust but everything stayed a little fuzzy at first.

There was an object beside her face and as her vision adjusted, she realized it was someone's knee. Weakly glancing up at the person sitting next to her, she smiled as Taylor's eyes met hers.

"Oh baby! Laura can you hear me, baby?" Taylor gently asked, placing kisses upon her face where she had access, and Laura tried to speak up but couldn't, so in response she pushed her head against Taylor's.

"Baby don't move too much, we're almost there, okay?"

Slowly and weakly raising her head, she looked down to her stomach, then at the paramedic pressing a towel against it. _So much blood… it can't be mine. It…_ the machine started to flat line again and Laura's vision became blurry. _can't… _her head dropped to the pillow again, and her stomach screamed at her, but the pain almost overrode her body and she started to feel numb. _mine…_

Laura's heart failed once already on her, and Taylor wrung her hands together and held her breath as the machine rang the high-pitch siren notifying them that her heart was stopping once again. The paramedic placed the pads together for three seconds, and pressed them to Laura's chest, causing her body to jolt upwards. Taylor shut her eyes tight, and listened to the wretched machine screeching.

Laura's heart jumped to life again and steadied, but only for twenty seconds or so before the flat lining music rang out and Taylor was starting to feel sick from watching this over and over again. It felt to her as if the ambulance left the building where Laura was shot hours ago, and watching Laura continually die in front of her was killing her.

_This can't fucking happen! _Taylor thought to herself as she shut her eyes again, as the paramedic tried again with the automated external defibrillator to steady the brunettes heart again, and as they pulled into the emergency section of the hospital Taylor sat forward ready to jump out of the ambulance.

The paramedic moved to swing the door open and the minute the door was half opened, Taylor pushed it the rest of the way open as she flung herself out of the vehicle. The cool air reached her lungs and momentarily her nausea faded, but as she turned around the paramedics were already dashing their way with the stretcher through the emergency doors, and her stomach dropped as she raced after them.

Taylor followed into the emergency room and followed the medics towards the double doors, but was stopped by a nurse. Pulling her arm away from the nurse before she could even say a word Taylor tried to dash through the doors before they could close shut and lock, but the nurse was persistent.

"Ma'am, you can't go in there!" the nurse sternly replied, grabbing at the blonde and the blonde turned on the nurse.

"Fuck OFF, she needs me!" Taylor growled through clenched teeth, and the nurse sighed lightly before responding to Taylor's rude comment.

"Ma'am, right now she needs the doctors to save her life, and you can't go in there, you'll get in the way," Taylor glared at the nurse at first, but slowly tears filled her eyes, and she could see the sincerity in the nurse's eyes, and with the soft tone she used, that she was right. But that didn't stop her from breaking down into tears in front of the woman.

The nurse grabbed a box of tissues off the desk and placed an arm around Taylor's shoulder to lead her to the waiting room.

"N-No, I have to stay _right here_! I have to make s-sure she's okay… and if this is as close as I can be to her, then so be it," Taylor exclaimed, gasping through the sobs that took hold of her stomach and made her insides flip.

The nurse stepped back and left Taylor alone to stand by the door and stare at it, unmoving. The emergency doors slid open, and Taylor heard familiar hurried voices behind her. With tears streaming down her face, she glanced over her shoulder.

Yael, Natasha, Uzo and Jenji walked quickly over to her. All four ladies pulled Taylor into a hug and held her.

"Hey sweet-cheeks… how's she holding up?" Jenji whispered, causing her prior sobs to wrack her body, and she couldn't say anything so she shook her head.

"Miss Schilling?" a voice spoke up, and Taylor glanced behind her.

A man in a police uniform stood in front of the emergency doors, he looked like he was in his forties, and he glanced down at the floor as the blonde with puffy eyes and tears racing down her face rose her hand lightly.

"Miss Schilling, I'm sorry to have to come to you with this information when you are clearly having such a rough time, but its policy for your safety that you're notified," the man continued, professionally, stepping closer to the group of women.

"We just arrested a suspect that might have been the person who shot Miss Prepon. When we arrested him, he had a gun. We brought him in for questioning, Miss Schilling, do you know a man by the name of Jeffrey Smiths?"

The name Jeffrey rang a bell and Taylor scrunched her eyebrows together, trying to remember. She knew she had discussed a man by the name just recently. Her memories flooded back to the photos Laura pulled out and showed her last week.

"Laura had an abusive ex-boyfriend by the name of Jeff… She never told me his last name," Taylor explained, holding eye contact with the officer, "Why would I be in danger, here? The man doesn't even know me. And he's been arrested!"

The officer shifted slightly and slowly continued to explain, "At questioning, the man was open to explain what he did. Even his intentions."

"He said that he hadn't even meant to hurt Miss Prepon. You were his target, Miss Schilling," The officer explained, "He said he had accidently shot Miss Prepon when he aimed for you and she had gotten in the way."

Taylor's jaw dropped when she heard this, and she couldn't believe it, "Are you telling me… someone tried to assassinate me tonight?"

Taylor's voice shook, and the other women near her watched her face, the cop shuffled on the spot again.

"I suppose so, Miss Schilling. For the specified reasons I've explained to you, would you like me to assist you in a protection program?"

Taylor's jaw was still hanging open, she started slowly giggling, and the giggle turned into a hysterical laugh. All people around her, including her fellow cast members, glanced at her with worried looks, then back at each other.

Taylor abruptly stopped laughing, a look of fire reached her pupils, her blue eyes turned a dark shade, to the point they almost looked black, and she simply stated, "I won't be needing protection," she growled, "_This _motherfucker, on the other hand, will if I ever _**EVER **_see him alive. Do your fucking job, and lock him up for good… _sir_."

Taylor watched the officer turn around slowly, and walk away, and she spun on her heel to face the door again. To wait. And wait. And _wait _some more.

Taylor was sitting on the floor with the others when the door opened, and Taylor shot up on her feet to approach the doctor who stepped out. She glanced at Taylor, then at the other four who slowly got up to stand near Taylor.

"Well… tonight has definitely been a pretty… different one for me…" the doctor muttered and Taylor's brows furrowed together as she felt the annoyance seep through her, "Anyway, Taylor- I mean Miss Schilling, we managed to get Laura in a stable condition."

Taylor sighed, feeling relieved, _She's alive... she's alive._

"We had to cauterize the tissue of her right lung, the bullet pierced right through it, almost exiting her body, but not quite, so we had to remove it obviously," the doctor explained, "Due to such lack of blood we also had to replace it, but for the most part she's definitely improved ,condition-wise, in the last two hours."

"We're just in the process of sending her up to ICU, and you'll be able to see her shortly. She fought for her life tonight, so she's exhausted and not conscious really, but she's just sleeping so that's nothing to worry about. She is extremely lucky considering she nearly bled out by the time she got here. She's fighting for something. "

Taylor smiled, and watched the doctor walk away, and turned to Natasha and drew up into a huge hug.

The women made their way up to the intensive care unit, and waited. Taylor stood up once she recognized the brunette laying on the bed, two nurses pushing the transportable bed into the unit. Walking to the bed, she followed the nurses into a private room and sat down on the edge of it.

Laura looked extremely pale still, but the monitor read that her heart was still stable, and Taylor placed her left ear on her chest gently.

_Th-thump, th-thump, th-thump_

She smiled at hearing the brunettes heart pumping away the way it was supposed to and tears filled her eyes as she kept listening to the rhythm of the heartbeat. The others sat down on a bed and watched the two quietly, not wanting to disrupt the beautiful scene; Taylor finally relaxed at feeling finally reunited with her lover. She was still alive, and she was healthy again.

Taylor pressed her eyes against Laura's chest gently, trying to avoid causing the brunette discomfort, and let a sob out, tears stained Laura's hospital gown, but she stayed close to the brunette, feeling her warmth encompass her completely, the smell of hospital was on her. However, she didn't care, she was just happy enough to be close to her.

A hand weakly brushed through the blonde's hair, and she gasped at the touch.

"S-sorry…" Laura weakly mumbled, her voice croaky, and she looked up at Taylor and Taylor smiled down at her.

"It's okay baby… I didn't expect you- my god Laura…"

Taylor was lost for words and Laura pressed a finger gently to the blondes lips to hush her, "Just kiss me, you damn fool…"

Taylor scoffed at Laura, and brought her lips eagerly to the brunettes, and the two could hear one of the ladies softly crying in the corner. Taylor pulled away.

"Tay…" Laura began to say, voice rough, "I… I love you. I'm so sorry I didn't say it last week."

Taylor shook her head, placing her ear against her chest again, "It's okay, baby." She whispered.


	9. Chapter 9 Your Freedom, Or His?

Taylor sat at the edge of Laura's bed, watching her sleep in the dim lit hospital room. She brought Laura's hand to her lips, and kissed it gently. Pressing her lips against her warm skin, she closed her eyes, not wanting the moment to end. Laura's finger twitched, and Taylor opened her eyes and placed her hand gently back on the bed. Standing up, she paced over to the seat that sat by Laura's bed and plopped down into it, opening her book.

Laura exhaled loudly in her sleep before stirring, and glanced groggily at Taylor. She squinted through the dim light in the room, and then moved to rub her eyes. Forgetting the I.V was in her wrist she budged it roughly and sucked in air through clenched teeth. Groaning in pain, she glared at wrist.

"Thank god you're here," Laura grumbled, staring at Taylor with affection in her eyes, and Taylor placed the book down and got up again.

"Yeah?" Taylor asked, closing the space between them and kissing her gently, "I don't think even the way you're looking at me right now is going to get you what you want, babe."

Laura groaned loudly, and pulled Taylor closer, "_Come on_, Taylor! Please… I've been shot! I could have _died_! It's been like four days now!"

"Yes you could have died, and yes it has been four days, but I'm not going to fuck you in this hospital bed. You aren't even _close _to being better enough for that."

"Come on… please! We have half an hour of privacy until the nurse comes back in-"

"Laura… no. You can wait until you're released!" Taylor exclaimed, ignoring Laura's bites upon her neck, even though it made her stomach do flips.

"Urgh, why are you so mean to me?" Laura mumbled again.

There was a knock at the door before Taylor could respond and both women glanced up, expecting to see through the curtain that was closed. Taylor made her way around the bed and slid the curtain away to glance at the door.

There was an officer standing at the door, and Taylor's stomach dropped when she saw the man she had met in the E.R four days prior. The one she had basically told to fuck off, and she glanced over at the brunette. Laura was looking at her confused.

"It's a police officer babe…" Taylor muttered, holding her breath slightly.

Laura didn't respond right away but eventually stated, "Alright. Send him in."

Taylor moved around the curtain and pulled it all the way open, before moving to the door to open it for the man, and she stood on the spot feeling her cheeks burn. She held out her hand to shake the mans hand, and he took it before saying anything.

"I just had a few questions for Miss Prepon, involving Jeffery, if now is a good enough time?" the man asked, watching the blonde intimidatingly.

Taylor glanced over at Laura, and Laura nodded, "Yes, now is an acceptable time."

The man, moved into the room and pulled a seat close to Laura's bed, sitting down and pulling a pad of paper out of his pocket. He grabbed a pen from his pocket looked up at Laura.

"Miss Prepon, its good to see you in a very stable condition," the man said, clearing his throat before continuing, "My name is Constable Roger, I'm sorry that we have to meet under such circumstances, but I think we should get this on the roll right away."

Taylor walked around the other side of the hospital bed and sat down beside the brunette, in which Laura wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Now, as you know the man Jeffery Smiths was arrested shortly after shooting you. He is allegedly an ex-boyfriend? Is that correct?"

Laura squirmed slightly, before simply stating, "Yes."

The officer jotted her answer down, before looking up at her, "Now it is my job to ask you, as much as it is clearly stated that you haven't seen the man in years, you had a restraining order against the man? And what for?"

"Excuse me, officer, but these questions have already been answered, I don't see why this is a necessary," Taylor interrupted, feeling Laura's body tense with every passing second.

"I'm sorry Miss Schilling, but we need Laura to testify against this man in court, to keep him locked up," the officer huffed, glancing over at the blonde before his attention fell back to Laura.

"Yes. I will testify," Laura mumbled, nervously glancing at Taylor before looking the man in the eyes, and holding eye contact.

The man cleared his throat again, "Okay, well I suppose that makes everything simple, but Miss Prepon I need you to answer these questions so I can put them in the files for the hearing."

"May I?" Taylor asked, holding her hand up to her side to interrupt in which the officer nodded as an approval.

"If she doesn't testify against Jeffrey, what will happen to him?"

"He'll serve time, but if she doesn't testify against him, his sentence will be a lot shorter, resulting in him being free within months. I highly recommend, as hard as it may be to have to face him in-"

"Woah, woah, woah! Back up… You didn't say anything about me having to see him…" Laura's voice rang out, fear behind it, "I-I don't know if… I can do it if that's how it has to go."

The officer took a moment to think before responding, and Taylor took that moment to kiss Laura's cheek.

"You have every right to choose whatever you would like to do, Miss Prepon. You and anyone else involved will be protected, if that's what your worried about," he informed, "Just think about it for a few days, here's my number, call it any time."

He handed her a card with his number, and stood up, "Also, I'm not entirely sure if having Miss Schilling there at the hearing would be a… wise idea." Taylor's jaw dropped as she watched the officer walk out of the room.

Laura's brows furrowed together in confusion as she stared at the cop with the same disbelieving look on her face before responding, "What…?"

She looked at Taylor, and Taylor's face burned as she remembered. Glancing at Laura, she burst into laughter, which caused Laura to smack her arm gently.

"Taylor, what the fuck did you do?" Laura asked, not being able to hold back a giggle.

Taylor paused, "Well, I… sorta, kinda… Threatened that I would kill Jeffrey… if I ever saw him in person."

Taylor grew even more quiet, "to Officer Rogers."

Laura gasped, and started laughing at her again, "Oh Taylor, your-foot-in-mouth disease shines a lot when you're over stressed!"

"Laura…" Taylor looked up at the brunette, "What do you think you should do?"

Laura's expression dropped, and she searched the blondes blue eyes before responding, brushing her fingers into her own hair, a habit Taylor noticed she did when she was deep in thought.

"I think… as much as I'm scared to do it… I want him locked up," Laura explained, eyes glazing over, "So I don't really think backing out is an option here, Tay."


	10. Chapter 10 Do It For Her

_**Alright guys, sorry this one took FOREVER. It was meant to be pretty serious, but theres only so much angst a writer can take. So enjoy. Its serious, but it gets a little lighter obviously. Love all your reviews, Again im sorry this took forever! **_

_**X0 Shay**_

_The blood flowed off her face and into her palms, and as she looked down at her hands, she realized something was different. Jeffrey didn't give her enough time to figure it out, grabbing her shirt collar and raising his fist, ready to land a blow again. _

_ Placing her arms over her head for protection, she felt another bruise-causing punch to the side of her face, but she didn't cry out. Only gasping, she knew screaming and crying would only make it worse, and she wasn't going to give the man a reason to further anymore of his cruel ministrations. _

_ Pushing her to the ground, Jeffrey climbed ontop of her and continued punching. She coughed up a pool of blood as he finished his last punch, and climbed off her sore and bruised body. Tears silently flowed down her cheeks as she crawled over to the bathroom door and pulled herself up off the floor to lean against the counter. Every shade of color was fuzzy, causing her head to pound, and she had to catch her breath. Closing the door and locking it behind her, she hadn't even bothered to look at herself in the mirror. She knew it was bad._

_ Grabbing a cloth from a cabinet near by, she turned the faucet on full blast to hot water and soaked the cloth, not even bothering to cringe away from the heat. Wringing the cloth out, she brought it to her face and finally looked at herself in the mirror… and dropped the cloth. Gasping loudly, she finally realized what was so different. _

_ She wasn't staring into her green eyes, blue ones stared back at her, tears flowing down her face. Her hair wasn't red. It was blonde. She was horrified to find herself not staring at herself at all. Taylor. She was Taylor. And Taylor was black, and she was blue, and she was bleeding from almost every possible spot blood could pour out of-_

"NO!"

Laura jolted forward, screaming, and as hands grabbed the side of her arms, she screamed furthermore, pushing at the mysterious hands roughly, the darkness of the room engulfed her, and she couldn't see a thing. The only thing she could manage was screaming.

"Laura, baby! Stop, stop, it was a bad dream!" a familiar voice rang out, and Laura's muscles instantly relaxed enough for her to stop screaming and slump forward into her arms, "That's right love, just a nightmare… I'm here though, I'm here."

"You…" Laura mumbled against Taylor's collar bone, but paused, trying to regain her thoughts, "You have to stay away from him… you have to stay away from him, Taylor. Don't go to the trial, please?"

Taylor pushed Laura forward and looked at her with a confused expression before saying, "Laura, I'm not letting you go against him alone… That's not fucking happening. He almost took you aw.. he almost killed you, Laura. I want to see the fucker get locked up for good."

Taylor's voice seethed with hatred, and shook as she spoke, and Laura's eyes started to fill with tears as she tried hard to swallow back her frustration.

"You can't go near him, Taylor. He meant to kill _you_, not me! You can't-"

"Laura, I'm not afraid of him. And neither should you, baby," Taylor cut her off, and Laura's jaw dropped to the comment.

"… Fuck you, Taylor!" Laura spat out, pushing the blonde away from her and settling back into the hospital bed, "I'm not fucking scared for myself."

Taylor grabbed at Laura's hand and scooted forward to sit closer to the brunette, but Laura wasn't looking her in the eye.

"Laur, babe… will you look at me when I'm talking to you? Please?"

Laura bit the inside of her cheek before looking the blonde in the eye, at which the blonde pulled her into a kiss. Instantly Laura wasn't mad, as she grabbed at the side of the blonde's face, desperation crept up on her. Moaning into the kiss, she absentmindedly grabbed at Taylor's breast. To her dismay, Taylor pulled away.

"Not fucking fair. Don't promise me something you can't keep, blondie," Laura whined out, closing her eyes and sighing at the same time. Taylor giggled slightly before scooting even closer.

"Laura, I'm going to this trial, whether you like it or not. That's final."

It had been two weeks since Laura agreed to testify against Jeffrey, and the trial was to be held tomorrow. She bit the inside of her cheek again, as she watched the blonde. Clips of the dream she just had kept playing in her mind. It had been years since he managed to haunt her dreams.

"Alright," Laura stated, settling further into the bed, before passing out again. Taylor curled up on the side of the bed next to her, and fell asleep by her side.

Walking proved to be a little harder than expected, and for the first while Laura had to try really hard not damage the slowly healing gunshot wound in her stomach. To her distaste she wasn't being released from the hospital soon enough, but Taylor stayed by her side, day and night. After getting out of the shower at the hospital, she smiled brightly, excited to wear clothes that weren't the usual hospital attire.

"You didn't look half bad in the hospital gown, baby," Taylor mumbled, smiling at the brunette, watching her carefully getting dressed.

"Oh god, puke! Don't even say something like that!" Laura laughed out as she struggled to pull the shirt fully over her head, and caused Taylor to laugh even more.

"Are you ready, baby?" Taylor asked, merely a whisper as Laura finally finished dressing.

"Yeah, you?" she asked back, as her body started to shake from walking around for one of the very first times since she got shot. And also out of fear.

Making their way out to Laura's car, Taylor made her way over to the passengers door to open it for Laura, and Laura carefully moved into the seat, watching the blonde come to the driver's side.

Once Taylor was in the seat next to her, Laura smirked at her, "It's kinda weird being in the passenger's side of my own car..."

"Yeah well, I'm driving and that's final," Taylor mumbled as she started the engine and backed up out of the parking space.

As they made their way to the courthouse, Laura's stomach muscles clenched. She had tried to eat something before the trial, but her nerves didn't help much with her appetite. The hospital food didn't help either. She was starting to regret not forcing herself to eat anyway, but as they pulled into the parking lot of the busy courthouse, she realized that there were a lot more people there to witness the trial than she had expected. In a way this made it easier for her, it was as if she was just working. Acting.

But she wasn't. As she realized this wasn't anything like a regular job, this was her life, something that had been buried a long time ago, she felt overly nauseous, and spit built along her tongue as she desperately tried to push away the feeling.

Taylor placed a hand on her thigh, making her jump slightly, and she looked over to her with wide eyes.

"I know yesterday I said I wasn't scared…" Laura whispered, glancing down at the dashboard before turning to the blonde, "but I am actually scared… like shitless, right now."

Taylor pulled the brunette into a gentle kiss, before saying, "It's alright… I'm right here, so there's no need to be scared love. We're going to get through this just fine." Taylor pulled the handle to the door open and was bombarded by reporters instantly, in which she ignored. Laura grinned slightly at the thought of how Taylor was becoming an expert at ignoring paparazzi. She slowly joined Taylor once she was standing outside her side of the door.

"Miss Prepon? Please go into detail as to how-"

"Laura, how are you doing medical-wise-"

"Laura, is it true that Taylor was originally targette-"

Questions buzzed around her, and she started to feel dizzy and confused, but continued on to the front door of the courthouse. Her lawyer stood beside a wooden bench in the hallway. The same kinds you always see in television on crime shows in the typical courthouse scenario.

"Laura, good to see you again, unfortunate under the circumstances," the man held his hand out for her to shake, and she reluctantly took it.

"Yes, Steve. Well you know me. Drama!" Laura exclaimed, in an attempt to joke it off but it didn't work very well.

"So Laura, whatever it is you do today, you _must _tell the entire truth in court. Every little bit of information we can use against Jeffrey is crucial. No matter how hard it is to say in court, you _have to _tell the truth, everything you told me last week, you need to tell in that room," Steve explained as they walked down the hall towards the courtroom the trial was being held.

"Alright Steve, I got it," she muttered, feeling annoyance creeping up. She just wanted this day done and over with. He opened the door and the two of them stepped into the room. It was already full of people, waiting to witness the trial.

Rebecca, her best friend she had went to after she left Jeffrey, and stayed with her while she went through the process of filing a restraining order against the man, was there. She stood close to the door nervously waiting around for Laura. When she saw Laura, she practically ran into her arms.

"My god, darling, you sure scared the shit out of me over the last two weeks!" Rebecca exclaimed, pulling away from her hug to look at Taylor, "If it wasn't for your beautiful girlfriend here, I probably would have lost my mind!"

"Yeah sorry love, I was stuck in a hospital bed with some strict rules, or I would have called you!" Laura muttered, pulling Taylor by the waist to bump her against her own hip and held her closely.

"Are you two ready to put this fucking asshole behind bars for a very long time?" Rebecca asked, lowering her voice to not be heard swearing in the courthouse. Both women looked at each other, then back at Rebecca nodding seriously.

Taylor sat down in the front, at first with Laura, and as the judge came in everybody in the room stood until he was seated, and as everyone took their seats once again, a police officer came up to her and told her to go into the witness stand.

She slowly stood up, eyes never trailing from Taylor's at first, and Taylor watched the brunettes shaking body move into the front of the room to take a seat near the judge.

Once Laura was seated, their eyes met again shortly before the door opened behind them, and a man in handcuffs walked in. Watching as a police officer behind him pushed him along, Taylor's eyes met his, and his eyes narrowed at the sight of her. In response she glared back at Jeffrey. She realized that the man may seem intimidating, but she knew the only reason he was still alive was because of the officer standing behind him.

Taylor's attention went back to Laura seconds later. She was shaking aggressively and she noticed she was on the edge of her seat, watching Taylor back intensely. Beads of sweat started to form above her brow, and she never once glanced away from Taylor.

As the two men made their way past Taylor, Laura instinctively jumped up out of her seat, chest heaving and signs of tears trickling her eyes, but the judge turned to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. This snapped her out of her trance as she glanced at the man, and the judge smiled lightly back at her and whispered something to her. Taylor noticed her step on the spot before taking her seat again. Their eyes met, and Taylor nodded at her. In response, Laura was still shaking but managed to nod firmly back.

As the man was seated, the judge cleared his throat and turned through a few papers on his desk. Taylor had guessed it was evidence against the man's charges when Laura finally left him, and filed a restraining order. There was a polaroid paperclipped to one of the pieces of paper he was sifting through, and he turned to Laura and showed her. Taylor couldn't hear what he said, but Laura nodded to him before looking back at Taylor quickly.

"Alright, court is in session. This is case number 83P03-1703-JS-10389, in the matter of Jeffrey Smith. Present in the court room are the defendant and his attorney, the deputy prosecutor, and the probation officer," the judge rumbled, his voice reaching every ear in the courtroom, as he eyed Jeffrey, who shuffled in his seat.

The Judge sighed, took off his glasses to rub his eyes, and slowly continued, "Alright, we already know Jeffrey Smiths will be spending quite some time in a federal prison. There is already crucial evidence for his reasons to do what he did, the matter is we are all here to determine just how long he'll be there."

The judge said this to everyone in the room, but stared Jeffrey in the eyes with every word spoken, and Taylor shivered in her seat, not envying the man for being the spotlight of scrutiny. Holding the judges gaze, he stared back but you could sense he felt extremely intimidated by the larger more powerful man in his presence. Taylor smirked at the thought of Jeffery cowering in his seat and sat back to watch the judge continue.

Many words were exchanged amongst the two lawyers, Laura's and Jeffrey's, and eventually the attention was brought to Laura's friend Rebecca who sat beside Laura's Lawyer. The papers were brought over to her by the police officer in presence and he showed her the photo to which she nodded and pushed a photo of her own towards the officer. He then took it to the judge at the front of the room. He looked at the photo, and nodded, showed Laura. Laura nodded and started to say something to the judge before Jeffrey's lawyer butted in to say something.

The judge looked at the man, shook his head and pointed at his seat. The lawyer walked away and sat back down, to which Laura continued her statement.

"Now we will question the witness Miss Laura Prepon," the judge spoke up, and turned to her, "Now Miss Prepon, can you please point at the person in this room who, you are certain, is to blame for the assault?"

Laura's eyebrows furrowed together, and her eyes met Jeffrey's for the first time in nearly an hour, as she slowly raised her shaking arm and pointed at him.

"Objection!" Jeffreys Lawyer shouted out, and everyone in the room including the judge glared at him, "My client may be guilty for assault against Miss Prepon, but there is no absolute proof she, or anyone, knows it was him who attempted to murder her!"

The judge didn't even bother to say anything, only swatted his arm in his direction and turned his attentions back to Laura before asking, "Miss Prepon, can you please tell me how many times Jeffrey Smiths physically abused you?"

Laura glanced at the judge, then back at Taylor, then at Jeffrey before staring at the door behind every single person in the room. Taylor could sense she wanted to bolt, and so she sat forward in her seat to catch her attention again.

Once Laura was looking at her again, Taylor mouthed the words "You can do it. Your safe." Laura's lip twitched slightly before she spoke up.

"Too many times, I can't be certain, but possibly a dozen times before I filed a restraining against him," she spoke up finding her voice, and Taylor cringed at the newly found information.

"Was there anything else he did to you when you were in that relationship with him?"

Laura inhaled deeply and her cheeks flushed red, "Mostly he just beat me until I couldn't stand, and then sexually abused me while either unconscious, or close to unconsciousness."

"Is there any reason to believe that this man did not commit the crime made on February 18, 2015?" the judge asked, "Have you made any mistakes that would cause any other person to want to harm you in any way?"

Laura shook her head aggressively, and stuttered once, "I-I've never given anybody a reason to do such a thing. I'm a friendly person, I have tons of friends, and I don't normally go out of my way to aggravate people for fun."

This caused a few people in the room to chuckle slightly, and Taylor smiled brightly at Laura, who was still facing the judge, waiting for more questions.

"Thankyou Laura, that is all for now," the judge grinned at her, and turned his attention back to Jeffrey who turned a different shade of white throughout the entire hour.

The judge tapped at the side of the desk and asked the police officer for something, to which the officer walked over to the table and took some papers from the Lawyer. The Lawyer looked down at Jeffrey and glared at the man as the police officer handed the judge the papers.

Taylor could hear faint noises coming from the lawyer, distinctly hearing "… you had kept your mouth shut until I got there, this case wouldn't be a lost cause…"

Taylor smiled vindictively to herself, the stupid fuck gloated his shit before his lawyer was even there. The man was definitely going to be screwed. And Taylor relished in the fact he was so unbelievably stupid.

Laura was watching her again, a look of confusion spread across her face, but Taylor grinned back at the brunette.

"Well…" the judge spoke up, pausing to read what was on the paper, rolled his eyes, slammed the papers down on the counter, "It looks as if the statement from you to the police states clearly that you were… "Jealous and upset and had meant to shoot her blonde girlfriend…"

"Really?" the judge asked, sounding incredibly irritated as he looked up at Jeffrey, "You sir… this right here," the judge continued, waving the papers in the air dramatically, "these papers signed your fate."

"It clearly CLEARLY, states that you _admitted to the crime-…_ why the hell didn't anyone tell me about _this_?" the judge asked, and Laura's eyes widened to the fact that the judge swore, "We all could have been spared an hour here…"

Everyone in the room laughed, and Laura giggled at this too, and Taylor could sense the brunette relaxing slightly.

"Pardon me and my _Judge Judy_ outburst, there. Policy is policy, so we'll just skip the rest of this painful process now. I will be back shortly," the judge responded, getting up out of his seat, and walking out of the room.

Taylor's attention met Laura in the center of the room, under Jeffrey's gaze. She was staring back at him. Something was different about her posture towards him. She didn't appear as fearful. She stood up, and made her way around the room. In seconds, she was only two feet away from the man, staring down at him, and she paused to listen to what he had to say to her.

Taylor jumped out of her seat and made the short distance to stand beside her.

"You _don't_ get to apologize to me," Laura's voice rumbled, and as Taylor watched her she noticed her pupils were practically all black, "All the shit you fucking did to me… I fucking survived and moved on. But you _DO NOT _get to apologize for trying to harm someone who is _good to me,_ because you just simply couldn't be good to me! You fucked up!"

Taylor noticed Laura's fists were clenched tightly, her knuckles a color of white she never knew was possible, and as she pulled Laura away from the man and back into the booth, Laura's breathing slowed slightly as she watched the blonde.

"T-Thankyou," Laura muttered, still glaring at the man, and Taylor kissed the side of her face gently, once. Twice. Laura's face went back to a mellow look, and she placed a hand on Taylor's knee.

The judge walked back into the room and stood in front of large wooden desk, taking the gavel in his hand before speaking up.

"So mandatory sentence terms for attempted homicide is ten to fifteen years, this particular case is special and we have added years to his charge from the previous crimes laid against Jeffrey Smiths. Six additional years for sexual assault, and an additional six for the severity of the domestic abuse Miss Prepon had to endure. This case is closed."

Knocking the wooden gavel onto another thick piece that looked drilled into the desk, everyone rose out of their seats. Except Laura.

Taylor stayed seated next to Laura, as she watched Jeffrey, who looked beaten down, get pulled out of his seat and pushed to the front door.

Rushing to her feet, she pushed her way in front of the man, and the police officer stopped, allowing her to have a moment to speak.

At first, she was silent and stared into the man's face, glaring again.

"Have fun rotting in a cell for twenty-seven years, dickwad," she growled, spitting in Jeffrey's face before moving to the side to let the two pass through.

"Wow…" Taylor muttered, "You did amazing Laura, I'm so proud of you!"

Laura looked at Taylor and smiled, "Thanks to you…"

"Your safe now, Laura," Taylor exclaimed, pulling the brunette in for a kiss, and Laura melted in her grip before pulling away slightly.

"I did this for me, for peace of mind…" Laura started, "But mostly I did this for a girl."

"Oh yeah?" Taylor asked giggling, "Who's this girl?"

"Well she's about this tall…" Laura explained placing her hand at a certain level, "she's blonde, has beautiful blue eyes, and drives a nice truck. Kinda looks yours, but hers is nicer."

"Oh shut-up asshole, and kiss me again!" Taylor pulled her in for a kiss and Laura laughed against her lips.

"She's also really good in bed. Like _really _good! Better than you even!"


	11. Chapter 11 Meeting

_**Okay so lots happened in this chapter guys! Sorry for the huge pile of events in this one. Also, will Laura manage to get home safe? We'll have to see… bad bad Laura! I know I promised with my last story that I would write and update more often but life has been seriously shitting on me over the last several weeks and it just keeps getting suckier by the day! I will update as much as I can, but I don't see life getting easier any time soon. Thanks for reading**_

_**X0 Shay**_

"_Hi,_ y_ou've reached Laura, I'm unable to answer the phone right now, but if you leave a message and a number for me, I'll get back to you soon_."

Taylor sat at the edge of hers and Laura's bed as she pressed the 'end call' button on her cell phone. It wasn't like Laura to not leave a note if she ever left the house without waking Taylor first, so she sat still for a few seconds contemplating on whether to try and call again.

Glancing at the contact photo she had on Laura's icon, she paused before hitting the call button again and placed her cell to her ear. It rang five times before it dropped her into the voicemail.

"Hey babe, you aren't here, and I don't see a note anywhere. Don't forget we have a shooting today," Taylor announced into the phone, "I love you, call me back when you get this."

. . .

Laura held her cell in her hand but didn't answer. She knew Taylor would question her too much and she needed to do what she was going to do, without any interruptions. She needed answers and she had no way of getting any unless she faced her fears. The ring tone for Taylor, 'Run Right Back' from The Black Keys blared past the mellow music on the radio, and she instantly felt a pang of guilt for not letting Taylor in on what she was doing.

Twenty-seven years. It was a long time, and if he even survived prison was another question. But she couldn't be certain that he'd come after them again. She needed answers for his recklessness that almost caused her death two months prior. She needed to know why he was hell-bent on harming Taylor.

As she drove down streets, she focused on what she was going to say to Jeffery, but as she kept coming up with blanks, she realized she didn't have a whole lot of time to get these answers. Her and Taylor were scheduled to make a scene for Orange, now that she was mostly mended up, that afternoon.

As she pulled into the parking lot of the federal prison and parked her car, she pulled her cell to her ear and dialed her voicemail password. She listened to Taylor's voice, for a moment the world faded around her, and all her anxiety vanished. She caught herself more often than not, having panic attacks. Her chest would pinch, her heart pace would quicken and she would feel her skin burning up as she gasped for air and it seemed like her lungs could never get enough.

Hanging up on the voicemail, she grabbed her bag from the backseat and proceeded to the gates where a large man sat in a tiny booth. He opened the window and smiled momentarily before settling his face into a serious look.

"State your business, please?" he tried asking but his voice cracked.

"I have a scheduled meeting to talk privately with an inmate," Laura responded, and watched the guard press a button, "His name is Jeffery Smiths."

The guard opened the door to the booth and walked around the side of it to push the gate forward, and Laura proceeded through.

"Just go to that guard over there, and he'll let you in the building. The office is through that door, around the corner on your left," he explained, pointing at the guard standing watch beside the facility's front door, his voice sounded much more composed now.

"Thankyou," Laura called over her shoulder, starting towards the door before the man could finish his sentence.

The man standing by the front door used his badge and had the door propped open for Laura already, and she smiled at the man nervously before stepping into the prison. She slowly walked around the corner and saw the desk to the left, and to the right were folding chairs for visitors to use while waiting for their authorized visits.

She stepped over to the front of the desk, and watched a weathered looking older woman sitting down in a chair doing paperwork. The lady glanced up, and smiled at her.

"Oh… Oh my goodness! I heard the guards were talking about you coming through for a visit, but I thought they were just making up gossip!" The woman beamed up at Laura, "You know, sometimes men are worse than women, those gossip hens!"

Laura giggled lightly, "Yes they sure can be! However it is true, I am here for a private visit with an inmate, Jeffery Smiths…"

The woman behind the desk blushed slightly as she stumbled through some papers in a filing case on her desk. Laura stood patiently watching, as she assumed the papers came in and were placed in the case for authorized visitors.

"A-ha! Yes today, Miss Laura Prepon, scheduled at one pm! I have the paperwork right here!" the woman exclaimed excitedly, grabbing a pen off her desk and turning the paper over to Laura, "I just need you to sign right here."

Laura skimmed the paper, and signed her name, not really paying much attention to her surroundings. As she handed the paper back to the lady, she looked up and found the woman gawking at her.

"I'm so sorry for asking this, but would you mind if I asked for an autograph?" the woman pulled a magazine out, Laura was on the cover of the magazine, "I'm a HUGE fan of 'That 70's show'! You are my absolute favourite!"

Laura smiled and pulled a felt sharpie from her purse, signing the magazine for the woman. The woman was so happy and thanked her generously before telling Laura to go down the hall and proceed to the first door on the right.

"Take a seat and make yourself comfortable, I just have to send this paper to the guard in the bunkers, your visit should only be ten minutes away."

Once Laura found the room, she stepped inside and closed the door quietly, gasping for air. Her heart pounded against her rib cage, and she slowly slid down into the nearest chair she could find. Her nerves made her stomach flip and she felt she was going to throw up. She desperately tried to compose herself before they brought Jeffery in, but she struggled to get it together. She thought of her many games of poker with her family and friends and calmed down enough to breathe properly, but her heart still hammered away.

As she pulled herself together, she completely forgot that she set her phone to automatic voice mail.

. . .

"_Hi, you've reached Laura, I'm unable to answer the phone right now, but if you leave a message and a number for me, I'll get back to you soon."_

Taylor sighed in frustration as her girlfriends voice echoed in her ear for the fifth time that day, and she glared out the windshield of her car as she waited for the beep to leave another message.

"Laura. You need to answer my calls! We've been rebooked for the scene shooting for one today!" Taylor's voice trembled through the receiver, "And never mind you missing this shooting, you're scaring the shit outta me here! Will you _please_ pick up?"

Taylor hung up as the green light at the stop light turned on and she proceeded to drive through following the large lineup of cars ahead of her. As she thoughtfully pulled into the parking lot of where the scene was supposed to be recorded, she put the car in park, and grabbed her phone.

She started typing a message,

_To Laura: __**Where the FUCK are you Laur? Jenji's gunna be pissed if you don't show up!**_

She glared down at the screen again, before locking her phone and getting out of the vehicle. She grabbed her purse and threw her phone in it, as she slowly walked across the parking lot, searching for Laura's car. She failed to find it and walked into the building, her patience edging away. Ever since Laura's accident, Taylor became overly worried about the brunettes wellbeing. Taking care of the brunette for two months straight, she felt panicked if she didn't know whether Laura was alright. Laura never seemed to be bothered about having to continuously check in with the blonde, so this situation bothered Taylor to an extreme level.

"Taylor come on in, you're late!" Jenji's voice echoed through the large building and Taylor joined everyone seated in a huddle, "Wait, where's Laura?"

All the eyes in the room landed on Taylor, which caused Taylor's eyes to narrow, and Natasha leaned in to whisper something.

"Trouble in Paradise Blondie?"

"Oh shut up, Nat! No, we're fine…" Taylor spat, her irritation exploding from her somewhat, "at least I think we are. I don't know where she is, I saw her last night when we went to bed, but woke up and she wasn't there. She won't answer my texts or my calls."

Jenji watched the blonde talking and nodded slowly.

"Well… that sucks."

She turned to face the door and watched it for a few minutes quietly, before turning back to the group.

"All our props we have set up is specified for scenes she's going to need to be here for!" Jenji explained, looking down at her watch, "We'll have to wait and see if she shows up. Anyone who has her cell number, try and get a hold of her."

. . .

Laura sat down in the seat and leaned into the back of the chair as her heart pounded against her chest steadily but she managed to inhale deeply and exhale slowly. The rhythm of her breathing calmed her down enough to sit still, and she heard the door open behind her.

She felt her muscles tense up as she heard chains rattling against the ground, feet shuffled and an officer pushed Jeffery into the seat across from Laura. Laura stood up, and pushed her seat a foot away from the man, before settling back down.

The guard leaned into whisper something into Jeffery's ear and he nodded. The guard turned to her.

"If you need to leave for any reason, do not hesitate to get up and walk out of the room. If anything happens I am just on the other side of the window, and I can see everything you two are doing. If I need to step in and take charge I will."

The man proceeded to the door, and Laura watched over her shoulder as the man closed the door behind him. Her eyes narrowed as she felt Jeffery's eyes staring at her.

"Laura… I never thought I'd see you again…" Jeffery mumbled, eyes fixing on the table infront of him.

Laura bit down gently on side of her cheek before her eyes met his.

"I'm not here to exchange pleasantries with you. I'm here drag some fucking answers out of you."

Jeffery's eyes bolted back down to the table before he spoke up, "… Okay. What do you want to know?"

Laura placed her hand on the table, to which Jeffery attempted to grab it, but Laura pulled her hand away in flash.

"Don't fucking touch me…" Laura growled, clearing her throat, "First off, I want to know why the fuck you couldn't just be a _man _right from the fucking beginning?"

Laura watched Jeffery's brow twitch under her gaze, and he shifted slightly in his seat, clearly feeling uncomfortable about the question.

"Uh… well… I don't know what you mean-"

"For fuck, why did you turn into such a fucking monster, Jeffery?! That's what I fucking meant!" Laura exploded, her glare intensified, and she felt the urge to lean over the table and smack some sense into the man, but thought better not. The outburst from Laura made Jeffery bolt in his seat slightly but he kept his ass planted to the seat and looked into her eyes.

"A-after you left me, my mom sent me to a psychiatrist, and then to doctors. There were tons of studies on me and I was diagnosed as being Bipolar and ADHD. I spent a lot of time with therapists and they noticed my short fuse-"

"Okay, enough! I don't want to hear your excuses for why you beat the ever-living fuck outta me and raped me countless times…"

Jeffery lunged forward in his seat, planting his elbows on the table, "Laura, they weren't excuses! It was a serious issue-"

"Your mental illness is not an excuse to be an abusive disgusting human being, Jeffery. You were fine in the first several months of the relationship," Laura hissed, leaning her face towards the table to look Jeffery in the eyes, "You managed to get through the day for months _without_ having to beat me on a daily basis. So Jeffery, _what… the fuck… changed_?"

Laura's voice echoed in the room, and she was breathing heavily, waiting for Jeffery to answer the question again. Tears welled up in his eyes and a ghost of a smirk crept onto the corners of Laura's lips.

"Gunna cry about it, Jeff? Do you think you _showing _me regret for what you've done will really change how I feel towards you?" Laura asked, leaning back against the chair, "Why don't you cry a bit more, Jeff? Go ahead, maybe you'll realize the real pain of what you put me through. And just maybe, just maybe you will start to feel regret for what you've done, but I will never buy it."

The man sobbed pulling his shirt over his chest to hide his face, like a child, "I was afraid to lose you!" he whimpered.

Laura chuckled, thinking for a moment and she noticed Jeffrey let his shirt fall from his hand.

"Yeah well, beating me into unconsciousness worked for a while, until it fucking DIDN'T," Laura mumbled, eyes clouded over, "Good job for keeping me reigned in, when I realized how much better I deserved, you selfish fucking _prick_!"

The guard opened the door, and Laura snapped her attention to the man, "Everything alright?"

The guard asked Laura, and she nodded, "Yeah sorry, sir. I'll try to lower my voice."

When the guard closed the door again, Laura looked back at Jeffery. His eyes were puffy, and smirked at him. He smiled at her, to which she glared back at him and his eyes fell back down to the table.

"Now that you're done weeping like a fucking baby, next question," Laura muttered, and the man's brows furrowed into a glare but he kept his eyes to the table.

"So you suck at aiming a gun obviously," Laura mentioned, to poke fun at Jeffery, her eyes trailed over the table, "So why did you _try _to shoot my girlfriend, Jeffery?"

He looked up at her and reached out for her hand to which Laura aggressively pushed him back into his seat. His body tensed and he gripped the edge of the table desperately.

"I… I don't know Laura," he whispered, eyes shifting to each side of the room as he avoided looking her in the eyes.

"I just saw you one day on the cover of a magazine. It made me realize what I had lost. And I just don't know why I did it. I was fucking jealous…" Jeffery trailed off, "If that bitch is outta the picture-"

Laura cut him off, standing to her feet abruptly her pelvis connected to the edge of her side of the table painfully, but she didn't wince as she briskly stepped in closer, dragging the table in front of her . He groaned out in pain as the table collided against his stomach and pinned him in his chair, his handcuffed arms pinned underneath the table. Laura leaned down against the table on her palms, with all her weight and continued to press the table into the wheezing man.

"_Choose your words wisely, Jeffery Smiths…_" Laura whispered, "Try again, Jeffery."

She pulled herself awy from the table and drug it a few inches away from the man before she sat back down in the chair in front of him.

"Well… I'm waiting…" Laura announced, looking at the fingernails of her right hand, and Jeffery finally looked her in the eyes.

"I shouldn't have done what I did, but you have to know that I've always loved you, Laura," Jeffery explained, and Laura stood up again holding off the urge to walk away as she slowly crept around the table to stand beside the man. At this point, Jeffery's eyes stayed glued on the table and he cowered away from her tall figure slightly.

She sat down on the edge of the table inches away from the man, and watched him for thirty seconds before speaking quietly.

"What you and I had… That was NOT love. That was manipulation and abuse, and it was NEVER fucking reciprocated, Jeffery. I never once hit you back, and I NEVER once did anything to deserve what you did to me."

She watched as Jeffery's eyes trailed to the side where she sat, his whole entire form shaking in the seat. His face grew red, and she could tell she was sitting way too close to the man, as she recognized the look of rage growing on his face. She had said too much in too close of proximity to the man, and she pushed herself off the edge of the table quickly.

Before she could manage to get farther away from Jeffery, his arms darted out to the side, his whole body shot straight up into a standing position as she turned away from him and he grabbed the back of her head.

Moments later a shooting pain to her nose and forehead made her see dots behind her lids, as he slammed her face into the table with all his strength and she cried out in pain. Completely caught off guard, he pulled her back up to slam her back down, but the guard bolted through the door and was across the room in seconds, preventing him from the second blow against the table.

A spark of anger surged through her and she pulled it together, as the guard desperately tried to get Jeffery off Laura, his hand was clenching on her hair tightly still. She swung her arm up, forward and then backwards with force, and her elbow collided against the front of his face. This stunned him enough to let her go, so she swung herself around to face the man.

Swinging her arm back and her fists clenched into balls, she started punching the man with all her strength, barely hearing the guard shouting out for help, as he held Jeffery against him, but unable to stop Laura from her attack.

After the third or fourth punch in, a second guard came in and pulled her away with struggle. This guard was a woman, almost the same size as Laura herself, but she was much stronger than the brunette.

She pulled Laura out of the room and slowly walked her away from the door.

"It's okay… it's okay. Now let's just sit down over here and get you cleaned up," the guard soothingly muttered close to her ear. Instinctively, Laura recoiled from the guards grasp, and placed her hand slowly over her nose.

She pulled her hand away to see blood.

"_Fuck_," Laura muttered.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened in there?" the guard asked, sitting down in front of Laura, never taking her eyes off the brunette.

Laura's eyes narrowed and trailed over to the source of the voice as she silently stared at the guard before speaking up.

"Uh yeah," Laura started explaining, tasting the blood running down her throat, "I egged him on, he flipped out, I shouldn't have been that close. It was my fault."

The guard cleared her own throat, and stood up to grab a box of tissues for Laura, before responding, as she sat back in the seat.

"There's no excuse for bad behaviour when you're a prisoner, whether you egged him on or not, he was in the wrong for reacting like that."

Laura pulled several tissues out of the box and pressed them to her bleeding nose, and she watched the guard fidget in her seat but said nothing.

"I know the whole story with Jeffery, I followed the stories while you were in the hospital. The faculty will let you walk out of here, you don't have to answer to anything," the guard explained.

After Laura managed to get her nose to stop bleeding, she cleaned herself up, gathered her things and walked out the prison to the front gate. She didn't even stop to talk to the guards before leaving, as she made her way to her vehicle.

Buckling up, she started the car up and pulled out of the parking lot, disappointed and kicking herself in the ass for getting so cocky and brave around the stupid man. She hadn't even got what she came for _and _he managed to hurt her physically _again_.

She pulled off onto the side of the road and pulled her phone out of her bag. Looking down at the device she saw multiple people had called her, twelve calls from Taylor alone, and four from Jenji.

She dialed her voicemail password and listened to the countless messages Taylor left. Each message she left for Laura sounded increasingly irritated, and by the last message Laura listened to, defeat rang in Taylor's voice.

"Fuck!" Laura shouted, out as she ended the voicemail.

Putting the vehicle back in drive she, started to drive home, but thought of a better idea. She turned left off the highway and headed towards a quiet bar she used to go to with Taylor all the time. She knew she had a lot of questions to answer to when she got home, and she wasn't ready for the barrage right away, so she pulled into the parking lot of the bar, and entered the building for a few drinks.

Three hours later, a few drinks turned into several shots and two margaritas and the brunette stumbled her way out to her car. It was dark by the time she got her inebriated self into her car. She fumbled around with the keys and started the car, pulling out of the driveway.


End file.
